Redemption, or Something Like It
by Witchy-grrl
Summary: Willow, after leaving Sunnydale to go to England with Giles, is sent to Hogwarts to 'recover'...OFFICIALLY ABANDONED! I appreciate everyone who did read it, though!
1. Poor Willow, so confused

Title: Redemption (Ch. 1/?)

Disclaimer: Alright, we all know everyone on the entire planet wishes they could own a piece of the Harry Potter pie…But we all know it's a snowball's chance in hell…Mainly because J.K. Rowling is guarding it with several wards and hexes, laughing hysterically at the rest of us as she sits on her literary throne…

We also wish we could get a piece of BtVS…But though Joss Whedon is nice, I'm pretty sure he's just as possessive of his baby as J.K. Rowling is of hers…

So let's just get this over with: We own nothing.  We are mere cretins…Vermin…Nowhere near being worthy of the Harry Potter/BtVS gods…

So let us all just sigh in agony…

            The sky was blue.  The grass was green.  Birds were chirping.  And a redheaded Weasley-lookalike sighed.

            _'Everything's so bloody normal…I'm pretty sure no one realizes how close the sodding world was to ending…And oh God, Spike's a bad influence on me,_' Willow thought.  '_Spike-thoughts.  How bloody peachy._'  A sad smile appeared on her tired face.  She missed her fellow Scoobies…Including Spike, for some odd reason…

            She continued to stare out the train window, gazing at the picture-perfect English countryside rolling by.  She didn't notice the worried look of the man sitting next to her.  Her friend.  Her mentor.  Her 'Watcher' for the time being: Rupert Giles.  The very man whose magic she sucked out of, nearly killing him.  And she wondered how he could possibly forgive her.  How all of them could forgive her.  Goddess knows she didn't deserve any of it.  She was a monster.  A cold-blooded killer.  A dog that should be shot and put out of its misery.  A---

            "For crying out loud!  Bloody hell, Willow!  Would you please stop moping around?!  Your thoughts are broadcasting all over the place!"

            Good ol' Giles.  Always managing to confuse the heck out of her.  She glanced at him, puzzled.  

            His 'Ripper' alter-ego seemed to deflate as he looked at her, glare softening.  "Do you realize how powerful you are?" Giles asked gently.  "Your emotions…You project them so strongly.  Any mage, wizard, witch—ANYONE who is in tune with magic—can feel anything coming off of you.  I'm quite positive any non-Muggle within a 500-mile radius are suddenly feeling the need to commit suicide."

            Willow blushed and ducked her head.  Then she looked back up, bewildered.  "Non-Muggle, Giles?"

            Giles smiled sheepishly.  "Sometimes I forget, what with all that power contained in you, that you were not born in the wizarding world.  A Muggle is a normal human with no magical blood or powers in them."

            Willow pondered.  "Oh…Well, I have no magical blood.  But, considering all the havoc I've wrecked with them, I think it's safe to assume I have some magical power."

            Giles smiled.  "I believe that's the biggest understatement of the century, Willow…You are a muggle-born, meaning that you do not have magical blood, but rather the powers instead."  He paused.  "Yet, with all that power you possess, I wonder…You were adopted, yes?"

            Willow looked away and stared out the window once again.  "Yes…Ira and Sheila adopted me when I was a year old.  They told me my biological parents had died in a car crash."

            Giles hesitated.  "Have you ever considered the notion that one, or both, of your birth parents were magical?"

            Willow smiled.  "Doesn't every little adopted kid wish that their real parents were cool?  Larger-than-life?  Of course I wondered, especially after restoring Angel's soul.  I dismissed it due to the fact that my powers came late.  I was 17, Giles!  Shouldn't I have discovered my powers way before that?"

            "But what if a spell constrained your powers?  You do remember, when I faced you last week, that I had blocked your powers, if only for a brief moment---" He stopped at the pained look on Willow's face.

            "Er, yes…" Giles took off his glasses and polished them as he spoke.  "Well…Since you never knew about magic as a child, obviously you would never have known of the spell---"

            Willow cut him off.  "Wait, Giles…Yes, that may be a possibility…But who would willingly block a witch's powers unless there was a good reason to?"  She gasped.  "Unless they foresaw how great of a danger I was and tried to stop me!  Oh, Giles, I really am evil---"

            With a muttered "Silencio!", Giles shut Willow up.  Giles glared at her.  "Now, you listen, young lady: You are NOT evil.  Never were, and never will be.  I apologize for suggesting this in the first place…Of course, you never stopped to think that maybe this 'someone'—who, by the way, might not even exist—had blocked your powers for a more nefarious intent!  You immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion, and you MUST stop that!  Last week, your emotions got the best of you, that is true.  But it's over.  Get over it.  I order you as your friend to stop moping and move on!  Is that clear?"

            Willow opened her mouth to reply in the affirmative, but she still couldn't speak.  She nodded.

            "Now then, I will release this charm, and you WILL NOT SULK.  Is that understood?"  Willow nodded again.

            "Finite Incantatum."

            Willow blushed.  "Sorry for getting out of hand, Giles."  She stared at him again.  "Wait…Giles, is that a wand??!!"  She looked at it incredulously.

            "Yes, Willow.  Ebony, 10 ¾", with a basilisk scale."

            "Basilisk scale?  What is that, a lizard?  Snake?"

            "Snake.  Very large, very deadly.  This wand is very powerful, and dangerous to anyone inexperienced."

            "Dangerous?  But, Giles, what are you doing, wielding such a wand?  Can you handle it?"

            For probably the first time ever, Willow saw the stuffy Watcher smirk.  "Willow, I am a Slytherin.  I've been able to handle this wand for over 30 years."

            Willow looked at him, perplexed.  'What is he talking about?  What's a Slytherin?' she thought.  Expectantly waiting for an answer, she sighed when she received none.  With nowhere else to look, she returned to gazing out the window.  The train conductor announced that they were nearing London.

            Willow turned back to gaze at Giles.  "I know this must be the millionth time I've asked you this…But where the hell are we going??!!"

            Giles smiled.  "Two things, Willow: One, patience is a virtue," here Giles laughed as Willow scowled, "and two, Hogwarts."

            "Hogwarts, Giles?"

            "Hogwarts." Willow opened her mouth to ask another question, but Giles immediately replied, "And NO, I will not tell you what I mean."

            Willow sighed exasperatedly.  "Forget I asked."

            And for the second time that day, Giles smirked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay, people, you all know what to do…Move that mouse to this here box-thingy and REVIEW!!!!  No need to be gentle with me…::puffs out chest::  I CAN TAKE IT!!!!


	2. More surprises, accompanied by gawking, ...

AHEM!…::cough::…Welcome to Ch. 2.

::pause::

Wait, what was I going to say?…

OH!  I just wanted to thank the reviewers:

-Henry percy- I am quite sure that I am happy you like it.  And plus, you're my first reviewer!!  Kudos to you!!

-Danielle- Thanks!!  And…As of now, I have NO idea what Willow will be doing at Hogwarts…Which is bad, considering how I'm going to be writing about it in this chapter…Eh, I'm making it up as I go along…

-Yoshi- HEY!  Anya's cool!  Or, at least she used to be…And I'm looking forward to writing about our…pasts…And you are NOT going to write everything!  I AM going to write my share, no doubts about THAT…

-Spuffy the Witch- Thanks for the motivation!

-Riverchick1998- I'm hoping you love it!  It's only going to get better!!…I hope…

-Lady di Luce- You liked my disclaimer?!!  COOL!!!  You deserve a cookie!!!  I'm glad someone appreciates my humor!!

-Jo- Hey!  Giles is perfect for Slytherin!!  And you'll know why, just as soon as Yoshi and I finish writing a prequel to this fic…Gee, I'm ambitious…I haven't even finished this story, and there's a prequel to it…Oh, and I don't know if Buffy and Co. will be making an appearance…That'll end up making my fic longer…And I already have it estimated around…20-something chapters??

-Buffybot76- THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!  It's so cool that the author of one of my favorite fics is reviewing me!!!  ::sigh::  Woooow…

-Stone Coope- You've NEVER read Giles in Slytherin?  Really??!!  I could've sworn there was another fic where he was one…:) But isn't he better in Slytherin??!!

-Kennie Gajos- I'm glad you're liking the fic!  

-Phill- ::ill look::  Don't worry, I wouldn't put Buffy/Spike together, even if my life depended on it…::growl::  Besides, he's mine…As well as Remus, Draco, Severus, Tom Riddle, Ewan McGregor, Ralph Fiennes…

NOTE TO EVERYONE WHO'S REMOTELY INTERESTED: As for a timeline…There really isn't one, per se…Considering how I've butchered it, I think I'm officially making this an alternate universe…But, if anyone needs a reference:

-The fic starts 1 week after the BtVS Season 6 Finale & the summer before HP's 7th year.  It'll progress through the Hogwarts year.

-The BtVS Finale is a bit different in my world…Mainly, Willow goes on a rampage because OZ died.  Sure, Willow and Tara were still together…But…I'll explain soon…

-I'm not good with ages…But…Let's just say Willow is 23, and Remus/Sirius/Severus are in their late 30's.  OC's I'll tell you about later…

If anyone didn't realize it, '____' is a thought.

And now that I've probably completely bored you, ON TO THE FIC!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

CHAPTER TWO

            "LONDON!!!  LAST STOP!!!  EVERYONE OFF!!!"

            Willow groaned as she glanced around.  'Why does the man have to yell right next to me?' she thought.  'Giles and I are the only two people on the freaking train!!!  Bloody British…' 

            Willow and Giles got up and walked off the train, not having to drag two-ton luggage do the fact that they were the size of erasers in Giles' pocket.  She dimly noticed that they were at King's Cross Station, but as she happened to pass a train platform, she certainly felt something…odd.

            "Giles?" Willow asked.  "Why is there some sort of magical force coming from that wall over there?"  She pointed to the wall separating Platforms 9 and 10.

            Giles glanced over and laughed.  "Ah…I see you've found Platform 9 ¾." 

            Willow looked at him in amazement and giggled.  "9 ¾?  Let me guess…This is the entrance to the magical world?"

            "Good assumption, Willow, but no.  This is simply the way to get on the Hogwarts Express.  Students go through this wall at the beginning of each school year and the train is on the other side."

            The puzzle pieces finally clicked into place.  "Hogwarts is a school??  What a peculiar name…"

            Giles smiled.  "It's a peculiar name for a peculiar school."

            Willow looked up at him excitedly.  "Are we going to go through Platform 9 ¾?!"

            Giles smiled down at her fondly.  'Ah, it's so good to see Willow so animated again…For awhile there we were quite sure she was a walking corpse…I can see this will be good for her…' he thought. 

            "Unfortunately, Willow, no.  We will be taking quicker transportation.  Just follow me."  And he led her away from the magical wall, Willow glancing back at it longingly.  She could almost hear a train whistling in the distance…And for some reason, she imagined it was red…Like…Scarlet???

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Giles walked briskly, Willow nearly jogging to keep pace with him.  Before long, they reached a telephone booth.

            "Er…Giles?  Why do we need to call somebody in the wizarding world?  Do they even have telephones?"

            Giles rolled his eyes.  "No, Willow, they don't.  This is an Apparating Point.  In the blink of an eye, we'll be in a small wizarding village called Hogsmeade, and we'll simply get to Hogwarts from there."

            Willow simply stared.  

Then she babbled.  "You mean, like on Star Trek?  'Beam me up, Scotty' and all that?  This telephone booth can do that??!!  Why haven't any unsuspecting Muggles accidentally transported themselves to the wizarding world?  Isn't that rather danger---"

            Giles smirked and interrupted her.  "Heavens, no, child, you have it wrong!  Just watch!"

            He pushed her into the phone booth and squeezed in with her.  Rather uncomfortable, he fumbled as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

            Willow raised an eyebrow.  "Giles, not that I don't mind a hug now and then, but why---"

            And what had once been a view of the train station at night melted away.  A brief glance of complete darkness, and some sort of cool wind flapping around her hair, and her vision cleared.  Then she gaped.

            'So this is Hogsmeade…' she thought.

            The only way to describe it was…quaint.  Little shops dotted the sides of what she assumed was the main street.  A small dilapidated house was in the distance, sitting on top of a hill.  Old-fashioned houses were squeezed together in an area separated from the businesses.  In other words, just like she imagined an old English village should be.

            The only differences were the names of the shops and the people walking around in it.

            "Honeydukes…Dervish and Banges…Zonko's Joke Shop…Weasley's Wizard Wheezes…Gladrags Wizardwear…The Hog's Head…The Three Broomsticks?!  Can we go inside one of them, Giles?  Please??!!"  Willow looked up at him pleadingly.

            Giles smiled at her childlike actions.  "We have to go to Hogwarts first, Willow…We can always visit Hogsmeade during the summer as many times as you want."

            Willow smiled.  "Yay…So, where's Hogwarts?"

            "It's right on the other side of the lake…We'll be taking a boat to get there."

            "Cool…Never ridden on a boat before…"  So they walked, finally reaching the edge of the lake.  A boat waited there, as promised.  

            "HAGRID???!!!!!"

            And Willow gulped.

            Huge wasn't sufficient enough to describe this Hagrid fellow.  'He has to be at LEAST 8 or 9 feet tall…And about 5 feet wide…Crikey…'  Then she got a good look at him.  'But his aura is so pure…He must have a very kind heart…'

            Giles, after being engulfed in a bear hug by Hagrid, turned to Willow, rubbing his sore ribs as he winced.  "Willow, may I introduce Rubeus Hagrid: Gamekeeper and Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts---"

            "An' the Care o' Magical Creatures Professor, Ruper'", Hagrid said with a grin.

            "Really?  Oh, congratulations!  I'm so happy for you, Hagrid…Lord knows how perfect you are for the job…Anyway, Hagrid, this is Willow Rosenberg."

            Hagrid looked down at her, his black eyes glittering as he smiled.  "'t's a pleasure to fin'ly meet you, Ms. Rosenberg."

            Willow blushed.  "Please, Professor, call me Willow."

            Hagrid's smile seemed to widen, although she couldn't tell with his beard covering most of his face.  "On'y if you call me Hagrid."

            Willow grinned.  "Deal."  

            "Well, I shouldna keep Dumbledore waitin'…He's anxious to see the two o' you."  He gestured to the boat.  "Hop in."

            They all scrambled into the boat, which seemed much more comfortable than it looked.  Hagrid rummaged through his coat as he found his wand.  Muttering, "Boatawasi", the little boat immediately started rowing itself across the lake.  

            "Hagrid, I thought your wand was snapped all those years ago," Giles said.  

            Hagrid smiled.  "You've been gone too long, Ruper'."  And as the boat continued to glide across the glassy lake, Hagrid explained to Giles what happened.  Willow, who wasn't paying much attention (as she was constantly looking everywhere hoping to see this 'Hogwarts'), only caught pieces of the conversation: "…Chamber…Potter…Azkaban…Cleared…"  While she was intrigued by these little snippets, she was sure Giles would tell her everything later.  Maybe even with diagrams.  He looked fascinated enough.

            All thoughts flew out of her head as she gasped at the sight before her.  'My God…It's a freaking castle!!'  Her mouth gaping, she didn't see Giles and Hagrid looking at each other, grinning and mouthing, "First-timers."  As their ride slowed down to a halt by the edge of the lake, she stumbled out of the boat, yelled a "RACE YOU!" over her shoulder, and ran towards the castle.

            She had never felt more like a kid in her life.

            As the twinkling castle loomed larger, she noticed a tall figure at the entrance steps.  She slowed down and walked toward the figure, which turned out to be a man.  An old one.  With a magical presence stronger than anyone she'd ever encountered.  He looked rather frail, but his aura screamed, "POWERFUL!!!"

            The elderly man looked down at her, blue eyes sparkling as he smiled.  "Good evening, Miss Rosenberg.  I am Headmaster Dumbledore.  Welcome to Hogwarts."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~         

            As Willow walked down the corridors to the Headmaster's office, with Giles and Hagrid walking behind her, her jaw seemed glued to the floor.  Everything was so surreal, so…magical was the only word for it.  Portraits of men and women in period clothing were _moving_, for Goddess's sake!  And she could've sworn she saw a ghost floating through one of the walls…

            "Brite Crawlers," Dumbledore said…To a gargoyle statue…'Right…' Willow thought.  But she later took that back as the statue moved aside, revealing an entranceway.  All four walked through, and continued to walk to the office.  

            His office was even more spectacular.  Willow simply gawked some more.  It was a large circular room, with a ceiling painted like a sky.  

            A _moving_ one…

            'Everything likes to move around here, huh?' Willow thought. 

            Portraits of previous headmasters were snoring, which must mean that they liked to sleep early…

            'After all, who sleeps at 7 anymore?'  

            There was also a ratty-looking wizard's hat perched on top of a stool, and a large, clawed-foot desk next to it.  

            What really fascinated her, though, was the bird sitting on a golden perch behind the door.  

            Dumbledore, who had sat down behind his desk, saw her looking at the bird, and he smiled.  "Yes, Miss Rosenberg, that is a phoenix."  The phoenix flew over to land on top of Willow's shoulder.  "And apparently, Fawkes seems to like you."

            Willow, who had jumped when Fawkes flew to rest on her shoulder, was surprised to find that he was amazingly light.  'Must be a magical creature thing…'

            The beautiful red-plumed bird seemed to have a golden glow around him, and when he opened his beak, Willow nearly cried.  An eerie, yet heartbreakingly-gorgeous song began to play, and the heavy weight that surrounded Willow's heart seemed to be lifted for that brief moment.  Yet, when it ended, and Fawkes flew away to rest back on his perch, she felt strangely empty.

            Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.  "Fawkes must **really** like you…He usually doesn't sing his song for just anybody."

            Willow ducked her head, blushing.  Then she looked back up to stare at him.  "Professor Dumbledore---"

            "Please, Miss Rosenberg, call me Albus.  That title makes me feel so old…"

            "And how old **are** you, if I may ask?"  Willow clamped her hands over her mouth as her face flamed red.

            Dumbledore just laughed.  "Well, I must say…I haven't been asked that question in quite awhile…To answer you…What is that Muggle phrase?  'Older than dirt', I believe?"

            Willow giggled.  "You are correct, sir."  Dumbledore motioned for her to sit, and she chose a large, squishy black leather armchair.  She sat, and slowly began to sink into the chair, her body gradually being folded into itself until her head finally reached her knees.  But it was still astoundingly comfortable.  She was just stuck speaking to her knees.

            "Well, Miss Rosenberg," and he began to rummage around his desk for something, "you're probably wondering why you're here, correct?"

            "Yemphf," Willow squeaked, while struggling to sit up properly.

            "Well, Willow---may I call you Willow?" and here she squeaked out another "Yemphf", "I am also most likely right in assuming Rupert here didn't tell you anything?"

            Willow, who had finally managed to sit up straight, grabbing the arms of the chair for support, said clearly, "Yes, Giles was being his cryptic self."

            Dumbledore smiled.  Giles scowled.  "Well, Willow---AHA!" and Dumbledore finally pulled out a bag, "We were wondering if you would like to stay here at Hogwarts."

            Willow gazed at him.  Then at Giles.  Then back to him.  "Profe---Albus, I would love to!  I would be honored!!!  But…What would I do, exactly?"

            Dumbledore's smile grew larger.  "Simple.  You can teach the Muggle Studies class."

            Willow stared.

            Giles smirked.

            Hagrid beamed.

            Dumbledore held out the bag.  "Lemon drop?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~         

Well, whaddya think?  Too descriptive?  Too much bull?  Did I babble too much?  Do I need to have another hobby other than writing fanfiction?  

Tell me, will ya?


	3. And so the Two shall meet

::red curtains open::  

::Asian girl steps out and clears her throat::

::in a husky deep voice:: Hello, my dear loyal readers…All of whom I'd love to thank individually through this little blurb…But it'd take bloody forever…As well as half the bloody page…

::humongo-grin:: I LOVE YOU ALL!!!

::with arms full of Girl Scout cookies::  All of you deserve a cookie!!!

::pout-smirk::  Unfortunately, 'tis rather difficult to send you guys some via the Internet…I'll just have to eat them for you…

Hehehe ok, kidding aside…

Before I once again write this chapter without any idea whatsoever what I'm going to be writing about…I really must stop doing that…I'll just clarify a couple things that Lia brought up:  (Speaking of which, THANK YOU for those questions!!)  

-Muggle Studies IS going to be a required class…Mainly because it'll be easier to squeeze all the HP kids in…Gotta lessen the plot holes a little bit, don't you think?

-YES, Oz dies instead of Tara.  I'm hoping I'll remember enough to fit in a couple flashbacks throughout the fic…It could help if you guys remind me…::hint hint::

-AND YES, the Hellmouth has always been its evil self in screwing up magic…Plus, Giles does not want to bring up the fact that he's an honest-to-Merlin wizard…He DOES have a rough past, after all…::another hint hint::

And I think that's enough information for now…I don't want to spoil the rest…Well, actually, I'm just as clueless as to how this fic is going to go as you guys…:) Eh, I think it allows for spontaneity…And isn't that a good thing?

::notices man waving sign saying, "JUST GET WITH THE DAMN FIC ALREADY!!!"::  …Well…I guess this'll be my cue to start Ch. 3…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

CHAPTER THREE

            Willow walked dazedly out of the Headmaster's office, barely hearing Hagrid and Giles chattering happily with said Headmaster behind the door.

            'A teacher…I'm going to be a teacher…At a magical school…Surrounded by wizards and witches…Who are probably going to wonder what in blazes a red-headed Apocalypse-bringing amateur witch is doing in Hogwarts…'

            'Eep,' Willow thought.

            This particular 'Eep' could be interpreted in two ways…One, the thought of teaching magical kids anything—even if the subject had nothing to DO with magic—was downright wiggins-worthy…

            And two…The man staring down at her.  A foot away.

            'He's…tall…'

            'And dark…'

            'And kinda handsome…'

            'But what's with the scowl on his face??!!'

            "Er…Hello," Willow squeaked.

            "You must be the new Muggle Studies Professor," said the man, scowling down at her.

            And what a voice.  Baritone velvet.

            'And commence the swooning---'

            Unfortunately, that velvet could rub a person raw.

            'On second thought…Stop the swooning…' Willow thought.

            She winced at the contempt lurking behind the man's purr.  Then she realized something.

            'This could be a Professor…He IS trying to intimidate me…Just like a teacher would…' She smirked.  The man showed mild surprise.  'Ah…You're not used to having your authority squashed…Might as well have some fun with you…' she thought.

            She spoke coolly.  "Yes, as a matter of fact, I am.  Why do you care, Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Glowery?"  She smiled impishly.

            His scowl, if possible, turned deeper.  But…his eyes…

            Black voids.  Onyx marbles.  Whatever you want to call them.

            Before, they were penetrating her.  Examining her like a lab scientist would a lab rat.  Cold, dead eyes.

            Now?  They were almost…glittering…

            "Are you trying to laugh at me, sir?" Willow asked incredulously.  Then she paused.  "Wait, scratch that…I don't think you're capable of laughing…Am I right?"

            "That's none of your business," he snapped.  

            "AHA!  I saw that twitching of your lips!!!  Come on, Scowl-Boy, bet you $100 you can't smile, either!!!"

            "I can TOO smile—"

            "Cannot."

            "Can too."

            "Cannot."

            "Can too."

            "Cannot."

            "Can t—WHY AM I FIGHTING WITH YOU??!!  You foolish girl—"

            And all the playful bantering quickly died out.  Willow, who was going to let the poor man off the hook, was pissed.  And Apocalypse-Willow came out to play.  Good-girl Willow tried to warn A-W to stop, but sadly, that was in vain.  

Poor Scowl-Boy.  

            Willow's voice grew deeper, almost in a rasp.  Her eyes turned black, even darker than the man's.  Hair that was once a flaming red was slowly bleeding raven.  As she began to talk, she slowly advanced on him, causing him to back into one of the stone walls.  "'Foolish girl'?  I'll have you know, Mr., that I can turn your skin inside out…I can light you on fire with merely a thought…I can break every single bone in your body, make them heal piece by agonizing piece, and break them all over again…Without breaking a sweat…I can—"

            "Awfully sorry to intrude on such a lovely conversation…But is Albus busy at the moment?"  The deep, softly accented voice sounded amused.

            Willow turned around.  And promptly blushed.

            'Gee, and I thought Tall-and-Dark over there was kinda handsome…'  As her blush slowly turned deeper, her eyes faded back to emerald-green, and her hair went back to its fire-engine red.  

            The man interrupting them looked fairly young.  Late 30's at the most.  His large grin—'And it almost looks somewhat…wolfish…'—gave him a rather boyish look.  Light brown hair—'Chestnut…No, too dark…'—was smattered with gray, making him look slightly distinguished.  Older, but in a good way.  'A VERY good way…' 

            He looked pretty tall, maybe an inch or two shorter than Scowl-Boy.  Lean, too.  'Probably not an ounce of fat there…And good GOD, what the heck am I thinking???!!'

            Willow chose now to finally speak, stepping away from Glowery-Man, and walked towards this stranger.  "Oh, you mean Dumbledore?  He's only talking to Hagrid and Giles right now…They oh-so-subtly threw me out…They're catching up on old times…Although I don't know WHAT old times they'd need to talk about, considering how Giles probably wouldn't know what Hagrid and Albus are talking about…But yet Giles said he was in Slytherin, and Dumbledore was mentioning something about houses, and I think this Slytherin thing is a house, so that must mean Giles went to Hogwarts, which is impossible because Giles once said he had been training to be a Watcher since he was born, so there couldn't have been any time to go to a magical school…"  And Willow finally drew a breath, pausing to look at the two men in front of her.  

            Both looked about ready to laugh, but Scowl-Boy looked like he was trying to hide it.  The other man's grin looked about ready to split his face.

            "I must wonder," said Tall-and-Dark, "how on earth you managed to say all that without passing out."

            The other man laughed.  "For once, Severus, I'm inclined to agree with you."

            'Ah…So Scowl-Boy must be Severus…Poor man…What a name…'

            The cute man seemed to notice that Willow hadn't a clue who they were.  Before Severus replied—and it looked like it was going to be an insult—the other man cut him off.  "Oh, I apologize.  How rude that we didn't introduce ourselves.  That man glaring daggers into me is Professor Severus Snape."

            Severus looked down at Willow.  "I am the Potions master here at Hogwarts, but I'm sure you have no idea what that title means."

            Willow glared, ready to retort.  Then she seemed to change her mind as she smirked.  "Well, of course I do!  You must know how to mix up stuff!  Like baking!  Or cooking!  Ooh, is 'Potions master' a nice way to say 'cook'?"

            Severus sputtered, his sallow face turning red.  The other man snickered.  

            "I do believe you've rendered our…Potions master…speechless.  I must congratulate you.  This is probably the first time he's ever NOT managed to bite out a comeback."

            Willow smiled.  "Really now?  Then I must do it more often…"  Then she looked down at her feet, her blush slowly starting to creep on back.  "But I still don't know who you are, Mr…?"

            "Lupin.  Remus Lupin.  I've been teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts for the past 2 years in a row.  I'm proud to say that it's a record."  

            Willow giggled.  "I'm sure it's your crowning achievement."

            Remus smiled.  "And you are…?"

            "Professor Willow Rosenberg.  I've just been roped into teaching Muggle Studies."

            Remus stared at her in shock.  Severus, who had been muttering various curses in many different languages, stopped and also gawked at her.  While trying hard not to look like it.

            Willow grew uncomfortable over all the staring.  'Why are they looking at me like that?' she thought.  'Did I say something I wasn't supposed to say?'  

"…What?" she asked fearfully.

Remus opened his mouth to reply.  But he was cut short from speaking.

            Severus, as ever, bluntly replied, "Ah, so you're the one who tried to destroy the world…And all because of some mutt."

            Willow blinked.  

            Remus looked ready to strangle Severus.

            Severus, for a fleeting moment, realized that what he just said was probably a bad thing.  But he quickly hid his revelation behind that stony mask.  And prepared to face the music, so to speak.

            But before all hell broke loose, his brain processed one thought.

            'Merlin, I'm doomed.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Hehehe I wanted to make this longer, but the HW Hell Gods are demanding I sacrifice my time to them. 

            ::sigh::  I'm sorry…

            BUT, hopefully I'll be able to make the next chapter a bit more…fun…

            ::smirk::

            Hope you enjoyed this little tidbit…

            And I DO hope no one's really THAT disappointed in who I'm pairing Willow up with…

            ::smirk::  Aww…Who cares?  It's MY fic!!!  MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…

            ::HW Hell Gods pull her away from computer::

            Eep.

****


	4. Mysterious people, or as mysterious as I...

AHEM… 

I hope all of you who have been reading the fic are…well…still around!!!

I apologize for taking so long…Apparently, a large majority of my brain had lapsed into a semi-'writing coma'.  It's been slowly recovering.  With help from my candy stash.  And chocolate.  Lots of it.

:) But I'M BACK!!  And hopefully, I'll be able to post Ch. 5 too by the end of the week…

But that 's a BIG hopefully…

SHOUTOUT TO ALL THE REVIEWERS!!!  I LOVE YOU ALL!!!  And THANK YOU's for everyone who seemed optimistic about a Willow/Remus ficcie…::smirk::  Sorry, people, but I'm leaving Willow/Severus fics for later…

Much later…

When a sufficient plot bunny manages to worm its way into my head and give me ideas for one…

::green and silver bunny hops by::  

Ah, I see one now…

:)

A/N:  Oh, by the way, I need to clear up something—I am making Giles the same age as Remus/Sirius/Severus…Just because I can…If you don't believe him to be in his late 30's…Well…Then…Imagine that all the experiences he's been through aged him…Like the other men in the HP universe…Okiedokie?

Ok, enough stalling…I need to start the fic…

::horns, trumpets, and those-loud-instrument-thingies start blaring::

I COMMENCETH THE FIC-ETH!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

CHAPTER FOUR

            "Er…Miss Rosenberg…If I may…" Remus stammered, "I believe that what Severus was trying to say was…well…erm…"

            "BLOODY HELL, LUPIN!  DO SOMETHING!!!"  

            Severus Snape.  Esteemed Potions Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for nearly twenty years.  Feared by every hapless little first year ever to enter the school walls.  Hated by nearly every student in every House, except for perhaps Slytherin.  A mysterious, sometimes creepy, but definitely dangerous man.

            And he was floating.

            Upside down.

            Over fifty feet off the floor.

            His wand being tapped against the palm of the person who did this to him.

            And that person just happened to be the one woman that attempted to end the world the week before.

            So, to some random passerby, Severus Snape would almost look scared.  Frightened out of his mind.  They would almost pity him.  

            But then the random passerby would start laughing hysterically once they noticed that the tall, dark, and scowling man was wearing a dark green shirt with matching green and silver boxers.  

            With snakes slithering around them.

**_            Hissing_**.

            Needless to say, Willow was about ready to fall to the floor snickering.  Which would be bad, considering how she was trying to make a point.  And if only the image of hissing snake-boxers would simply get the hell out of her head, she would remember what that point was.

            Oh, yes.

            "Well, Sevvie," Willow purred, "I would love to just set you back on your feet…But somehow I think you wouldn't be willing to do something for me—"  Her onyx eyes flashed mischievously.

            "ANYTHING!!!  I'LL DO ANYTHING!!!  JUST PUT ME DOWN!!!"  Snape's once-sallow face was by now beet-red.  Almost to the point of purple.  A rather interesting color, if observed closely.  It made quite a lovely contrast with his glossy, almost greasy-looking hair.  But Willow wasn't thinking this.  Oh, no.  Of course she wasn't thinking about how soft that hair must feel to the touch…No…Of course not…

            She arched her eyebrow.  "Really?  Well, then, it's quite simple.  Apologize."

            Remus, who had been staring at her with a sort of fascinated horror (it could've been due to her radical appearance, but it was probably because of what she just accomplished…and how easily Severus seemed to play the role of 'victim'…), turned to look at floating-Severus expectantly.  'Snape apologizing?  Scowling, thinks-he's-above-everyone-else Snape?  My God, I wish I had a camera…' Remus thought.  

            Both the werewolf and the redhead stood looking up at Snape, arms crossed.  Severus, on the other hand, was busy opening and closing his mouth.  Like a red-faced goldfish.  It looked fairly interesting when the person was upside down.  

            Willow smirked.  "Having a hard time, Sevvie?  It's very simple if you only try.  Just open your mouth, form the words, 'I…am…sorry', and you'll be back on solid ground in no time.  Here, Sevvie, I'll even do it with you for prac—"

            "Why do you call me 'Sevvie', Miss Rosenberg?  No one's called me that since…Since, well…"  Severus trailed off as he noticed the stricken look on Remus's face.  He tried to lower his head to the floor.  But, of course, that was impossible, considering how the floor was **_above_** him.  

            Willow looked to both men, who were busy trying to look everywhere other than where she stood.  She frowned.  'Gee, I wonder why they look so…sad, I guess…Like they lost someone they loved…Maybe I should stop calling the poor man 'Sevvie'…if only to get rid of the lost look in Remus's eyes…' she thought.

            She craned her neck to look at Snape plastered to the ceiling.  "I apologize, Professor Snape.  I will only limit myself to calling you 'Professor', 'Snape', 'Scowl-Boy', or any other creative name I can come up with in the future."  She grinned, and sighed inwardly in relief when faint smiles appeared on both men's faces.  

            "Yes, well, I'm sure Severus will greatly appreciate that," Remus drawled out (as Willow secretly melted).  "Isn't that right, Sev?"

            Severus rolled his eyes.  "Joy…I look forward to all the nicknames you will invent, Miss Rosenberg."

            Willow smiled.  "Please, Professors, we're all going to be colleagues.  Can you both at least call me Willow?"

            "Fine, if you insist."  

            "Sure, but only if you call me Remus."

            They lapsed into a comfortable silence, but it was quickly broken when Severus blurted out, "Well, now that we're just dandy with each other, **_Willow_**…DO YOU MIND GETTING ME OFF THIS BLOODY CEILING??!!!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Albus, how do you think Willow will do in Hogwarts?  Should I be worried?"  

            "Rupert, I do not believe she will have any problems."  Dumbledore glanced to the office door.  "In fact, judging by what just happened beyond this door, I think she will fit in just fine…"

            Rupert Giles, for once, looked at someone bewilderingly.  "Albus…?"

            Dumbledore smiled.  "She has just been introduced to Remus and Severus—"

            "WHAT??!!!"  Giles jumped out of his chair, the teacup he had been holding in his hand crashing to the floor.  "You must be joking, Albus…Did you just say Severus?  As in, Severus Snape?  My fellow Slytherin?  As well as a Death Eater??!!!"

            Hagrid, who had been watching the two men converse, finally spoke up.  "Ruper', like I said, it's ben awhile since you wer last in da wizardin' world…"

            Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.  "Indeed it has…A good twenty years, if I'm not mistaken…"  His twinkling eyes soon hardened, however.  "But I must say, Rupert, I'm surprised at you.  You certainly are one to talk…You and Severus ought to compare your pasts and see who had it the worst…I'm positive you two will have quite a close tie.

            Giles smiled sheepishly.  "As always, you are right, oh Wise One…"  Dumbledore smiled.  "I should not be so self-righteous, what with the past I have…But I am still somewhat concerned.  You know how I treat everyone in Sunnydale as my own children.  I fear for Willow's well-being.  She has gone through more trauma than a young woman her age ever should.  Probably even more than anyone will ever realize.  To be in contact with Severus could be dangerous—"

            "Ah, but you do not see the benefits," Dumbledore stated.  "Out of everyone in this school, Severus is probably the only one here that can commiserate with her plight.  He has tasted just as much darkness as you and Willow…Probably more, considering how he still has to face it everyday.  I know that he and Willow will get along just fine.  It's actually Remus I'm more concerned about…Willow can probably handle an ex-Death Eater, but another werewolf?  She will eventually realize what he is, and I worry about her reaction to him."

            Giles sighed as he slumped back into his chair.  "I realized that too…"

            Hagrid looked between the two of them.  "I'm sorry to pry…But exactly what happened last week?"

            Giles frowned.  "I'm afraid it is not my story, Rubeus…Plus, I was not actually there when everything happened.  You are likely better off asking Willow herself."

            Hagrid shook his head as he stared at Giles incredulously.  "Are you kiddin' me, Ruper'?"  

            "Actually, I think he is right, Rubeus," Dumbledore stated.  "Willow is a strong young lady.  She is healing quite nicely so far…A good year here at Hogwarts, and I am confident she will be the same vibrant woman she once was.  As a matter of fact, Remus and Severus are sure to bring her back to normal."

            "Even so, Albus," Giles stated.  "Would you mind if I stay here for awhile?  I would feel much better if I could keep an eye on Willow.  Besides, it will be nice reacquainting myself with the school and the teachers."

            Dumbledore's eyes, previously dull, returned to their sparkling blue hue.  "I would be honored if you can stay, Rupert.  I will call the house elves to prepare a room for you.  They are still fixing Willow's room, as well as the new librarian's."

            "Ah…So Madame Romano retired?"

            Dumbledore chuckled.  "Oh, goodness, Madame Romano left us more than a decade ago.  Madam Pince took her place.  Unfortunately, she had to quit due to family circumstances."

            Giles stared at him knowingly.  "Voldemort?"

            The Headmaster sighed, and it was at this moment that he seemed much older than his century-plus years.  "Yes."

            Giles chose not to press the subject.  "So…Who's the new librarian?"

            This time, the Headmaster's smile seemed almost impish.  "Oh, you'll see…I have a feeling you know her…And Willow as well…She is meeting her now, actually…"

            Knowing Dumbledore would reveal no further, Giles changed the topic.  "I will just have to wait until she shows her face to me too…Now then, you must tell me all about…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Severus and Remus had nearly finished showing Willow the basic tour around the castle, and they were going to conclude it at the library.  Both had the feeling that she would personally enjoy this spot of the castle the most.

            'She is definitely more intelligent than I gave her credit for,' Severus thought.  'Granted, I'll never tell her that…I've only known the girl—no, woman—a couple hours, yet I can predict much teasing in my future if I gave her a compliment…' 

            For the first time in years, he was actually comfortable with a woman.  'Hell must have frozen over…I can now talk to a woman without biting her head off…much…'  But Severus realized that it was…**_fun_** arguing with Willow…Partly because she could fight back…And that gave her a lot of respect in his eyes.  It reminded him of another woman…From long ago…But before his thoughts could hope to turn dark, he squashed them as he glanced at Willow's happy face.  'I'm intrigued as to what her reaction will be when she sees the library…All those forbidden books will most likely be digested within the coming week…'

            Remus's thoughts were slightly different.

            'Her eyes are so sad…I'm dying to ask her what happened last week back in America…But I have the vague feeling there will be another man plastered to the ceiling if she were ever asked that question…'  He glanced at her face surreptitiously every five seconds.  Or so it seemed.  But she fascinated him.

            'Breathtakingly beautiful…But in a fragile way…Like a porcelain doll…But with the temper of a proper redhead, THAT'S for sure…Gee, why does that sound awfully familiar?' he thought wryly.  'It's another Lily Evans Potter…Except darker…Much, much darker…All the more reason to be mesmerized by her…She's the perfect contradiction…I can only hope that I can get to know her better—'  His thoughts were cut off as a fresh wave of guilt washed over him.  A tiny voice, sounding eerily like Snape on helium, screamed in his head:

_            'My, my, my…So quick to forget **her**, aren't you?'_

            'SHUT UP!!!  HOW DARE YOU ASSUME THAT I CAN **EVER** FORGET HER??!!!!  MERLIN'S BEARD—' 

            As he continued to inwardly yell at the voice in his head, they finally reached the library.

            But there was someone else there.

            Willow, who had been practically bouncing as she realized that her two new friends were taking her to the school library, rushed to the library doors.  She threw them open and ran in, completely ignoring the two men casually strolling in behind her, shaking their heads in amusement.

            She noticed the new occupant of the room when she accidentally ran into her, sending them both sprawling on the floor.  Her on top of the stranger.

            Who, when Willow recognized the hair and the eyes, was no longer a stranger.

            Willow gasped as tears sprung to her own eyes.

            "…Tara?"

            Tara smiled.  "Hey, Willow…Long time, no see?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

            MWAHAHAHAHA…Were you expecting that?  HUH??!!  Please tell me I threw in a nice plot twist…Or two dozen…

            Who is the woman that Severus and Remus refer to?  ::smirk::   You'll just have to wait and see…It's my own character, thank God…I will eventually have a character of my very own…::sniff sniff::  It looks to be one of my crowning achievements…

            REVIEW PWEASE!!!!


	5. And we find out what happened to Oz

Ergh…Yes, I apologize…

This chapter took waaay too bloody long…I truly wasn't expecting this to take this long…but school's been making with the crankiness for me…

RANDOM POLL:  Who here likes Chemistry?  Hmm??  

NO ONE, I BET YOU!!!  NO ONE!!!  

ARGH!!!  I HATE IT I HATE IT I HATE IT!!!!

(If you couldn't already tell, THIS was the reason I've been taking so long with this fic…PLUS, plot bunnies have been hounding me, giving me ideas for the prequel AND the sequel to this fic…Aren't I ambitious??!!  It also didn't help that I had writer's coma…::pause::  If there's such a thing…)

So, random babbling aside, I should really start this chapter…Like, right now…I need to clear up a couple things before the plot (or a vague semblance of a plot) kicks in…Soooo…

VOILA!!!  LET THE RANDOMNESS BEGIN!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

CHAPTER FIVE

            Willow swiftly scrambled off of Tara, stammering, "T-tara…W-what are y-you doing h-here??!!"

            Tara smiled softly at her as she shook her head.  She glanced over at Remus and Severus.  "I'm assuming Albus didn't tell the other Professors that he hired a new librarian?"  Both men shook their heads.  

            Tara sighed as she muttered, "Evil old fart."  She turned to Willow, conveniently ignoring the smirks on the two men's faces as she noticed the redhead shaking.  She quickly walked over to her ex-girlfriend, and caught her as she collapsed, both falling to the ground.  Before the men in the room had time to rush over as Willow started bawling, she stopped them.  

            "It's all right, Professors," Tara whispered to them as she rubbed circles on Willow's back.  "Let her cry…She never properly grieved after all that happened last week…I don't think she even cried at Oz's funeral—"

            Remus interrupted her.  "Excuse me, Miss Tara—"

            "Tara's fine, Professor."

            "Yes, well…Tara, if I'm not prying…Who is Oz?  And what **really** occurred last week?"

            Tara smiled sadly.  "As much as I'd love to tell you, Professor…It truly isn't my place…It's Willow's story to tell…"

            "Is there any way to lessen the force of those memories?" Severus asked, watching Willow rock back and forth muttering.  Little whimpers were heard.  "She almost looks like she's in pain."

            Tara bit her lip, forehead wrinkling in thought.  "There might be a way…But it would require all of us to share in her memories."

            Both men looked at each other, then at the redhead, then back to each other again.  

            "Anything to stop her misery," Remus declared.  Severus nodded in agreement.

            Tara looked at Remus in interest.  'There's something going on there…' she thought.

            "All right, then.  Sit down.  We must all clasp hands and form a triangle around her."  They formed the triangle, although Tara easily overlooked the hesitance of the two men at the thought of touching each other.  They eventually did, grumbling all the while.

            Tara closed her eyes, and recited a spell.  Neither man could tell what she was saying, but it was concluded that it was some form of Irish.  They didn't have time to translate, because all of a sudden they could feel a tug at their navel.  Almost like a Portkey, if it was put on a roller coaster going 70 miles per hour.  With loops.  **Backwards**.

            'Not…a nice…feeling…' Remus thought dazedly.  But his thoughts ran for the hills when he realized where he was.

            'So this is what's going on in Willow's head…' He looked to the two other bodies sprawled on the floor next to him, who were also staring at their surroundings.  And they prepared for the worst as they watched past events unfold.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**FLASHBACK**

            Willow looked dazedly out the window of her upstairs bedroom.  Tara had just walked out.  She couldn't believe it.

            "I don't understand," she said to herself, "she knows how well I've been doing without magic.  I've quit cold turkey, for crying out loud!!!  And she didn't even listen to a word I said!"  The vase of flowers on her night table flew across the room, shattering next to her mirror.  She ignored it as she ranted on to her ratty stuffed frog, recalling what had just occurred:

- _"Tara, baby, we need to talk."_

- _"Not now, Willow…Can it wait until after we hunt down the Terrible Trio?"_

- _"But, Tara, I just wanted to know…well," she paused as she struggled to think of the right words, "W-well…If you want to get back toge—"_

- _"Willow, no…" Tara said as she looked at her sadly, "Not right now, okay?  Listen, we'll talk later, I promise."_

- _"But, Tara—" And she watched as Tara walked out of the room.  _

            Willow was heartbroken.  'She rejected me,' she thought.  Tears slowly started to run down her face.  As she silently wept while clutching the tattered frog, a concerned masculine voice called out from behind her.  

            "Penny for your thoughts?"

            'I know that voice…But it can't be,' she thought in denial.  She whipped her head around towards the doorway.

            "…Oz??!!"

            And there he was, leaning against the doorframe, exactly as she remembered him.  Except he looked…exhausted.  Red hair like hers now had flecks of gray scattered throughout the fiery strands.  The bags under his eyes were almost black in their intensity.  He also looked too thin for her liking.

            But his smile was still the same.  Almost wolfish—which made sense, of course.  Bright and happy.

            And directed at her.

            "OZ!!!!!!" She ran over to him and jumped into his outstretched arms.  "I can't believe you're here!!"  She pulled back to look at him.  

            And immediately bombarded him with her infamous Willow-babble.

            "What **are** you doing here anyway?  Not that I mind or anything, because I don't.  I'm delighted that you've come back, of course.  It's just been so long since I last saw you, and you remember how we parted last time…SO not with the coolness there, so I have to wonder why you're back on the Hellmouth in the first place…Does it have to do with anything Apocalypse-y, because you know I'm SO the Research Girl…Even though, technically, I stopped being Research Girl once I discovered magic, but we DON'T want to go there right now, what with me and the badness I get into once I lay my hands on a spellbook…But how are you anyway?  You look dead on your feet!  Has the change gotten tougher for you?  How have you managed to undergo the transformations without anyone's help?  OH!  Unless you DO have help, which would be silly of me not to think that you didn't have help in the first place—"

            She was cut off when Oz put a finger to her lips.  He smiled his wolfish grin at her again, and she blushed.  "Willow," Oz said, "Be the brain I know you are and stop to breathe for a second, will you?"

            She ducked her head.  "Sorry…It's just that it's so good to see your face…It's comforting seeing you again."  She reached out to cup his cheek.  Both smiled at each other softly, reminiscing about the good times.  When life was simpler.  When they were young and almost carefree.  Too bad that life was dead.

            She shook her head to clear those morose thoughts, and grabbed his hand to lead him further into her room.  "So, Oz, what brings you back to this dear town?"  She sat down on her bed as Oz walked over to look out her window.  

            "Do you remember the last time I came back, when I told you that I could control the change?"

            "Yes, of course…I was so happy for you—"

            He interrupted her again as he turned and grinned sheepishly.  "Well…It turns out that I was wrong.  I can't control it.  I was too cocky, so deluded into believing that I was powerful enough to stop something so supernatural at my will…I paid the price, of course, when I nearly attacked Tara…I still haven't properly apologized to her for that, by the way—"

            "She understood, Oz," Willow told him, "We all did, and we never held it against you."

            He smiled his thanks.  "It still doesn't excuse the fact that I was so close to harming an innocent, Willow…But I didn't truly let it sink in until I nearly killed someone."

            Willow's eyes widened at his bluntness.  "…What?!!!"

            He turned back to the window, noticing two figures in the backyard.  "You heard me correctly, don't worry about that…Yes, I almost killed a man…It was in England…I was careless and let my emotions get the best of me."

            She waited for him to elaborate further, but it seemed he would leave it at that.  "What happened afterwards?"

            "Irony of ironies, it turned out that he was a werewolf himself.  Of course, I was confused, because it **was** a full moon, after all…I thought I would be the only werewolf to remain human because of my seemingly tight control over the beast, but of course that cockiness proved me wrong.  And guess what?  He was a wizard as well—"

            Willow giggled.  "Wizard?"

            He looked at her oddly.  "Yes, wizards…You know that there are more forms of magic than Wicca, right?"

            She looked away, fingering her bedspread mindlessly.  "No, I don't…Living on the Hellmouth leaves a person surprisingly sheltered…"

            He laughed lightly as he stared out the window.  'Strange,' Oz thought, 'Isn't that Buffy?  And who's the man?'  He ignored the scene as he turned to Willow to continue his story.

            "Well, yes, he was a wizard.  And he told me of his experiences as a werewolf in the magical world.  It was a LOT worse for him, since he had been bitten on a full moon when he was a kid.  The wizarding world seems to be a lot more prejudiced concerning werewolves than I thought it would be…But anyway, to make a long story short, he taught me a lot."

            She arched an eyebrow at him.  "He…'taught you a lot'.  Care to tell me what he taught you?"

            He arched his eyebrow right back at her.  "Cut me a little slack…I don't think I've ever talked this much in my life."

            She laughed.  "Indeed."

            "As I was saying," he mock-glared at her, "he taught me things…Such as how to make this."  He pulled out a little vial of a smoky liquid.  "This is Wolfsbane Potion.  When a werewolf drinks this, he can retain all his thoughts and human intelligence during the full moon."

            Willow's eyes widened.  "So, you're saying that you have a conscience when you're the wolf?"

            He grinned.  "Yup.  One more step toward my search for the cure."

            She squealed as she jumped up off the bed.  She ran over to him and hugged him, tears of joy beginning to form in her eyes.  "I'm so happy for you, Oz…I truly hope that you'll find the cure someday."

            They split apart and stared into each other's eyes.  Emerald green met green specked with amber.  Their heads slowly inched closer to each other, tilting as they angled their lips to meet.  And when they did meet, Willow's melancholy thoughts took a backseat as she took the time to reacquaint herself with his mouth.  It was…familiar…And comforting…And sweet…

            'And **_wrong_**,' Willow's mind screamed.  She broke off the kiss—albeit reluctantly—and stepped back, breathing hard.  Her face flushed, she looked at him.  Inwardly, she marveled at the way the sun from the window glinted off his hair, so that flames seemed to be dancing on his head.  His face, on the other hand, was cloaked in shadow.  It made for a rather surreal effect.  She turned her back to him as she paced.

            "Oz…Please don't take this as a rejection, but I can't…You know I'm still with Tara…Well, technically, we aren't together **now**, but I know that once we talk, we'll figure out something…I **do** love you, don't ever doubt that…But I'm not **in **love with you…" 

            She vaguely discerned the tinkling of what sounded like…glass?  But she ignored it as she ranted and paced on.

            "You know I'm ecstatic that you're slowly starting to solve the cure for lycanthropy, but if you came back here to try and convince me to go away with you or something…Wait, I didn't mean it that way…I mean…You deserve so much better than a girl who isn't even sure about her sexuality anymore…NO!  I didn't mean that either…ARGH!!"  She continued to pace back and forth, seeming to be determined to wear a hole in the carpet.  She finally noticed that Oz hadn't spoken at all yet.

            "Oz?  Say something…Anything to shut me up, because you know that once I get going on something, I'll never stop—" She turned around and her breath caught in her throat.  

            "Oz?"

            His face was contorted in pain and his right hand was clutching his chest.  She gasped as she saw the blood seeping out of his shirt, leaving a red stain that was progressively getting larger.  'So much blood…' she thought numbly.  

            "Willow…" he whispered.  His eyes rolled back.  

            And he began to fall.

            "OZ!!!"  She caught him just before his head hit the floor.  She cradled his body against her, pillowing his head against her chest.  "Oz, hold on…You're going to be all right…Open your eyes, please…STAY WITH ME!!!"  

            His eyes slowly opened, and the welcome sight of those amber-green eyes greeted her.  The hand that wasn't gripping his chest reached up to grab one of her hands.  He squeezed it weakly.  He opened his mouth to speak, but the words were too faint.

            "What?  Come on Oz, hold on…Just give me a nanosecond to remember the right spell to heal this…You'll be fine…"  

            He repeated what he said as his eyes began to flutter shut.  "Love…you…" The eyes she once adored closed for the final time.

            And he went still.  The hand grabbing his chest went slack, falling to rest at his side.  The blood he was trying to stop began to flow anew.  Willow stared in horror as she realized where the blood was coming from.  

            His heart.

            Her mind, working in slow motion, took in her surroundings.  She glanced at the window, which was broken.  She looked from the broken glass on the floor to Oz's body, and back.

            'He was shot…He was shot in the heart…Oh Goddess…'

            And she sobbed as she sat on the floor, her old flame's body resting against her.  Her hands stained with his blood.  If she had bothered to glimpse at her mirror, she would have noticed something odd.

            Her hair was fading to black.  And so were her eyes.  

            But she didn't.  She continued to cry hysterically as recollections of their time together ran through her head.  

            Her ex-lover was dead.

            Someone would have to pay.

END FLASHBACK 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Remus, Severus, and Tara watched, shocked, as Willow's memories quickly turned dark.  They saw her cry out in outrage at such a promising life being snuffed out so quickly.  They saw the vengeance she unleashed upon Warren, Andrew, and Jonathan.  They witnessed, appalled, the glee on Willow's face as she tortured Warren and turned his skin inside out with merely a flick of her wrist.  They stared as she willingly decided to end the world, cursing man for taking such a pure soul away from her.  

            And they watched as she sobbed against Xander when he stopped her from completing the dark ritual.

            They felt every emotion she was going through in her spiral towards bleak oblivion.  

            And their hearts went out to her.  

            Tara, because she never recognized just how much pain her ex-girlfriend went through.

            Severus, because he knew what the tempting power of dark magic felt like.

            And Remus, because he was beginning to care about her.  And that was bad.  Really bad.

            What really amazed Remus, however, was a strange coincidence.

            'So **Oz** was the Daniel Osbourne I met almost a year ago…' 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

::pause::  

So…

Did you like it?!!!

:) Please tell me!!!!  

           


	6. Extremely pointless author note, but rea...

_To my readers, and whomever else this may concern (although I don't know who else this **would** concern…but doesn't that part just sound so professional and stuff?):_

_I would like to thank all of you for reviewing…Especially the ones that continue to come back here and read this silly fic!  Of course, shoutouts to all my new readers…_

_But, I find it SO cool that I have readers that review repeatedly!!  Makes me feel so loved…::sniff sniff::_

_But, back to the point of this here 'letter':  ::deep breath::  I'm stuck._

_I haven't the slightest idea how to continue either of my two fics…Which is sad, since I have SO many ideas that are about to leak out my head…_

_Unfortunately, they're for the prequel AND sequel to this fic._

_(::muttering angrily::  Damn Yoshi for making me focus on those…)_

_:) Just kidding, hon…You know I love you!_

_ANYWAY—before I go even more off-topic—I just wanted to say this: Don't expect me to update anytime soon, 'cause this writer's coma is being a right bitch as it is._

_:) _

_Plus…_

_Because I don't want to be forgotten in the fanfic world, since we all know how authors just seem to disappear off the face of the earth when they don't update their stories._

_::cough::  EVIE!!!  ::cough::_

_So:  Just my little warning to you._

_If you need a scapegoat, blame my muse._

_He's a right bugger, he is._

_::growl::  Evil prick._

_:)_

_Sincerely,_

_Witchy_grrl_


	7. When Remus met Oz

My-usual-rambling-that-I-have-to-get-over-with-so-I-can-focus-on-the-actual-chapter-set-before-you:

::grin::  Lovely title, ain't it?

First of all, I'd like to thank everyone that actually took the time to review my Author's Note…

::pause::  

Lord knows WHY, you pathetic people (hehehe…just kidding), but thank you anyway!!!

But to those who did: You guys certainly stroked my muse's ego, and he's actually agreeing to cooperate with me by giving me ideas for this chappie!!  (::pets Spike-muse:: Gooooood muse, you deserve a cookie!!)

SO, before I get cracking, I want to clear up something:

This will be ENTIRELY from Oz's POV…AND, it'll be one MAJOR flashback…AND don't YOU just LOVE how I LOVE to use the CAPS LOCK KEY??!!!!

Ok, now that that's done…

I COMMENCETH THE FIC-ETH!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

CHAPTER SIX

**::FLASHBACK-MODE:: **

            London, England.  Midnight.  A full moon was hovering in the night sky…

            _'Like a great big cheeseball…But without the orangey-yellow stuff that sticks to your fingers and leaves a weird processed aftertaste in your mouth…'_

            Daniel Osbourne—Oz to the few that knew him well—grinned to himself as he shook his head.  Maybe his brain was trying to tell him that he was hungry and needed to eat something.  Why else would it see fit to compare the moon to a cheeseball?  What a horrible analogy!

_            'Besides, everyone knows the moon has more of a spongelike consistency.'_

            Oz sighed as he continued to walk down the darkened sidewalk.  _'Of course, London wouldn't have any streetlights to protect its poor pedestrians.  It would ruin the whole Jack-the-Ripper atmosphere.'_

            Unfortunately, these silly ramblings failed to make him feel any better about one major fact: He was lost.  

            In one of the largest cities in the world.

            And no weapons except the tendency to turn furry around this time of the month.  Which, if you couldn't tell, he wasn't.  At least for the moment.

            For he had learned to exert full control over the beast.  After the incident with Tara, he had fled Sunnydale to Asia, where sympathetic monks helped him regain his hold over the wolf.  For more than 5 years, his meditative techniques had been successful, proving that a werewolf did not have to go through the excruciating torture of feeling his flesh rip apart…Of hearing bones shifting to accommodate the skeleton of something inhuman…Of feeling his mind—his human intelligence, his morals—being cast aside to be replaced by baser animal instinct…

            Oz shuddered at the vivid memories.  He was proud of himself for finally controlling the wolf…

            But it was not enough.

            That was why he was here.  He had heard rumors that there were other werewolves like him.  Ones who could control the beast, but in different ways.  There were those that retained a human conscience while in wolf form.  There were others that turned into half-man, half-beast, maintaining their human side.  

            There was even one who managed to cure himself of the vile curse.  

            This was who he was searching for.  

            But the one man that was purged of his lycanthropy hadn't been seen in years.  Many assumed he had gone into hiding to get away from those who wanted the cure as well—there were many that wanted it to cure themselves...

            And others that wanted to kill him for discovering it.  

            Those were the ones to fear: for a human that is comfortable in an animal's skin is one dangerous creature.  Oz had heard of such werewolves, who felt that their kind was the superior race, with humans being only cattle.  If the man's cure were to ever be revealed, they would be forced to take it.  

            And they would do anything to stop that.  

            So, Oz understood the man's need to hide.  After all, to be an ex-werewolf was an amazing feat.  However, he was surprised that this man managed to stay hidden for so long.  Werewolves were renowned for heightened tracking instincts, as well as a certain scent they carried.  To sense a fellow werewolf—even an ex-werewolf, since their scent was always with them—should have been easy.  

_            'While I'm happy that he's safe, it's still a pain in the ass that I can't track him,'_ Oz thought.  

_            'But, honestly, for God's sake, just how many Remus Lupin's are there in London??!!!'_  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Oz wished he could scream aloud into the night.  It **was** midnight in the middle of London…Who would hear him, anyway?

            But Oz was famous for staying calm.  And calm he stayed.  _'Though, the gritted teeth doesn't do much for the 'placid demeanor' look, does it?'_

            Oz smirked as he continued to walk down the sidewalk.  _'I will be calm…I will not scream…I will be mature and focused on finding that frigging Lupin guy…I may be lost, but I am cool…I will find a way out of this…Aw, hell…'_

            And so he screamed.  Long…and loud.

            And damnit, but it certainly made him feel better.

            Unfortunately, this scream happened to get noticed.

            Oz whipped his head around when he felt a tapping on his shoulder.  He saw, standing behind him, a man.  Late 30's at the most.  Tall, handsome, but tired-looking.  And the stranger was looking down at his 5 ft. 4 frame in concern.

            "Are you alright, sir?" the man inquired.

            Oz grinned sheepishly, inwardly noting that the man had a very formal English accent.  "I believe I'm fine now that I got that out of my system, sir.  Thank…you…" he trailed off when he sensed something peculiar about this man.

            Mainly, his scent.

            It screamed of something hidden.  Something primal and animalistic.

            The scent of a werewolf.  

            He was looking at a werewolf.  That was human.  No furriness in sight.

            "But…You…Full moon…" Oz stammered.  He barely discerned the man's eyes narrowing as he felt something else that was peculiar.

            Inside him, something was stirring.  Something he hadn't felt in a good 5 years.

            _'It can't be…'_ Oz thought worriedly, _'I thought I was above this by now…'_  

But it was true.

            The wolf was coming back.

            Oz gasped as he doubled over in pain.  The man slowly backed away from him, realizing a transformation when he saw one.  And this one promised to be a doozy.

            Oh, gods, the pain was excruciating.  Like a virgin bride on her wedding night, it felt like the first time.  Long-buried memories came rushing back as he gritted his teeth, his body so hunched over that his forehead was almost touching the cobblestone sidewalk.  He collapsed as the pain grew to agonizing proportions.  His body—once small, lean, and **smooth**—was now slowly morphing itself.  Skin became covered in fur.   Bones were popping and shifting around to accommodate a new skeleton.  Nails were forming into claws.  Eyes, usually a bright emerald-green, were flashing amber and sharpening their vision into a predator's gaze.  As the half-man, half-wolf began to twitch, he looked up one last time at the stranger that had originally wanted to help him.  The man had been slowly backing away from Oz, a look of terror dawning in his eyes.  

            The last semblance of human sanity still in his eyes, Oz gasped out to the man, "Run."

            Then he howled.             

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Ok, I'm going to post another chappie quick, I promise…I think.

            I just wanted to get this one out of the way, and proudly yell to myself, "I FINALLY FINISHED THE DAMNED-A-BAJILLION-TIMES-OVER-CHAPTER-SIX!!!  WOOHOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

            ::happy sigh::

            But now, I just have to write Remus's POV…

            ::evil grin::  This'll be fun.

            ::happy smile::  As always, I'd LOVE to hear your thoughts!!  So click on the button-thingy and REVIEW!!!!


	8. The Other Pointless Page

All right…So this may look vaguely familiar…

Well…If it is…I commend you…Lord knows if I haven't read a fic in months, I wouldn't remember something like this…

But…That's why I'm keeping this separate!!  This used to be in the Author's Note for Chapter 6: When Remus met Oz…I removed it because I thought it was stupid of me to suddenly fix the timeline in the middle of a chapter…

Hence, this pointless page that you see before you…

Voila!  (I'm too lazy to add the accent to the 'a'…Sue me.)

Je presente la page de 'pointless' pour vous!

LE BACKGROUND POUR LE FIC:

1.) This will take place around…Let's say, the summer BEFORE (::grin::) Season 6…

2.) I've decided to screw up the BtVS universe even more…I'll deal with the HP universe when I get to that hurdle…Goddess, this is going to give me a headache:

-Alright, the original Scoobies were around 16 years old Season 1, 1996-1997, right?  That would've made them around the same ages as the HP gang…

But I don't want that.  

SO, I'm pushing Season 1 back 5 years so it would be 1991-1992.  Therefore, Season 6 would be Season 11 in 2002, and the Scoobies would be around 27, right?  RIGHT??!!  My math IS correct, I hope…

And I do realize that 11 years is a bit odd, but bear with me.

Besides, do you HONESTLY think that 6 years is enough to include all the shite that happened to the Scoobies??!!!  

Didn't think so.

-This also brings up something else: I think I'm deciding to scrap the whole HP 7th year idea…But don't worry, if all of you are wondering about the HP Gang:  They'll show up, no doubt about that…Just let me think of a good way for them to pop up out of the blue, since a bunch of them will add a bit of…spice to this fic later on…

4.) Now…About the HP universe…I don't know…Should I keep it the way it is?  I'm still arguing with Spike-Muse over this…If I DO keep it, then Severus/Sirius/Remus will be around 42 years old in 2002.  Though, with Willow being 27…That shouldn't be much of an age difference, right?  Right then.  SO, I guess I'll be keeping it the same.  Mostly.  :) I have to screw around a little bit…It's my duty as a fanfic author, is it not?

OK THEN, now that I got that out of the way…Anyone taking notes?  'Cause you do realize I'm most likely to forget all of this once I get moving with the fic, correct?  ::smirk::  Right then:


	9. Remus has a bad day

Alright, I'll just say this before starting with the fic:

Reviewers have been telling me throughout this story that they enjoy the babble that's usually in this space before the story starts…

While I'm glad I'm making with the funny, I was a little hurt when one person mentioned that they enjoyed the babble more than the fic…

::sniff sniff::  Hence, I shall now try to condense my babble…

::snort::  It's probably a snowball's chance in hell, but what the heck, ya know?  

I'll just say this:  I'M SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG WITH THIS CHAPTER!!!  I mean, here I was, hoping that I would have gotten Chapter 7 all nice and uploaded after I finished my Chemistry exam…

That was back in January…

Urgh…

I PROMISE THAT THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL BE ALL NICE AND LONG-ISH!!!!  

Soooo…With that out of the way…ON WITH ZE FIC!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

CHAPTER SEVEN

**::STILL A HUMUNGOUSLY LONG FLASHBACK, FOLKS::**

Remus's POV 

Remus had NOT been having a good morning.  

After being woken up by the squawking of his Muggle alarm clock at 9 AM—too early for his taste—he had smashed it before rolling over and going back to sleep.

…Or, he would have fallen back asleep if he hadn't rolled over too fast.  And tumbled off his oh-so-short-and-narrow bed.  Onto the cold wooden floor.  Stark naked.  After a quick "ARRRRGHHH!!!  COLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!", he had then reconsidered sleeping commando ever again.

He still wasn't sure.  After all, his wolfy self—though no longer able to manifest itself physically—enjoyed sleeping sans clothing.  Which meant that HE had grown to enjoy sleeping sans clothing…

Of course, a certain woman from long ago had also enjoyed seeing his enjoyment at sleeping sans clothing…Which always led to further enjoyment.

Remus sighed.  And now, with painful memories flooding his head once again—as well as an uncomfortable, slightly painful pressure stemming from his nether regions—his morning just got even worse. 

It didn't help that tonight would be a full moon, either.  

And so the former werewolf walked gingerly—so as not to make that pleasant, throbbing ache REALLY uncomfortable—across his still-cold wooden floor into his bathroom to go about his morning routine.  Which now included relieving that…tension…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Luckily, his day might prove to get better.  Marginally.  But it was a start.  After all, when was this time of the month ever happy-go-lucky?  

But over the past five years, these three days of each month had been actually bearable.  It was rather…freeing, not having to see yourself furry anymore.

"And it's all thanks to Severus and Hermione," Remus said aloud to his reflection in the Muggle hallway mirror.  He paused.  "Granted, it's amazing they managed to discover the cure without poisoning each other…But that's beside the point…"

Yes, it was true.  Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts, and Hermione Granger, former Gryffindor Know-it-All.  Together, in the same room, (somehow managing not to commit homicide, no less) they had concocted the potion that allowed Remus to be completely human.  He was finally normal.  Human.  No longer cursed with the affliction that had plagued him for over 30 years.  No longer having werewolf blood in his veins.  Or having to hear that animalistic side of him wanting him to come out and play—

Well…almost…

The potion still had a couple kinks it had to work out.  It allowed him free reign as a human during full moons, that much was correct.  However, the wolf was still there.  Deep, deep, DEEP inside, but still there.  It did not have any control whatsoever over him, but it was as much a part of him as every other dark secret he kept hidden.  It just couldn't come out anymore.

Not that that made it any easier for his already-burdened mind and soul.  

Looking away from his reflection before he decided to punch it out (the mirror HAD done no wrong), he whispered, "I'm still a monster, even without the vehicle that kept me as a creature of the night…"  He sighed, shook his head, and walked out the door of his shabby apartment.  He had a job interview at 11 to go to, and he sure as hell didn't want to be late.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"…I see here that you are a werewolf," a male voice sneered.

Remus gritted his teeth, but replied, "Former, sir."

"Is that even possible?" 

Remus fought the urge to reach across the man's shiny oak desk and strangle him to death.  "Yes, sir."  _'Don't you read the papers, you stupid excuse for a human?' _Remus thought.  He sighed inwardly.  It was always the same thing, over and over.  He would go to a job interview, and at first, the meeting would go along swell.  But then the employer would open up his portfolio, and see the little blurb at the bottom of the last page, and change his mind about giving him the job.  It never failed.  But, he hoped that would have changed, what with the new Muggle/Wizard relations that had been going on for the past five years.  

That was yet another thing that amazed him.  When Voldemort had come to power during Harry's 4th year, he had immediately unleashed a reign of terror upon both the wizarding and Muggle worlds.  Those Muggles that weren't as naïve as the rest finally realized that a change needed to be made concerning their relationship with the wizarding world.  And so everything changed: Muggles—at least in England—now knew about wizards and Voldemort and the Great War.

Naturally, Voldemort's rule hadn't lasted too long after that.  He was finally defeated in the summer before Harry's 7th year.  On the boy's birthday, actually.  What a present THAT was…

Muggles had accepted the wizarding world with surprising ease.  Of course, Remus suspected that was merely because it was everything they had always fantasized about, and more.  Wizards and witches were marrying Muggles all over the place, and life seemed good.

But, there were still prejudices lying around.  Especially concerning werewolves, and other creatures deemed 'dangerous to the human race'.  Even if he wasn't a werewolf anymore, there was that tiny fear inside humans' hearts that screamed, "HAZARDOUS TO YOUR HEALTH!!!  RUN AWAY!!!"  And many listened to it.

So, looking at the Muggle sitting before him, lounging in his plush leather chair, and staring at him with slight disgust and a glimmer of fear in those beady little eyes, Remus understood one fact.

He wasn't going to get the job.

As the man opened his mouth—most likely to say yet another rejection—he was interrupted by a light knocking on his door.  He looked mildly annoyed, but turned around and said, "Come in," with a pseudo-pleasant voice.

A young man, probably no older than 25, strolled in through the door behind the employer's desk.  "Uncle Richard, we need to go now if we don't want to miss the party."

The man in question snapped at his supposed nephew, "Can't you see I'm busy here, Dean?  Leave, and don't come back for another 15 minutes.  I still have two more interviews to sit through."  'Uncle Richard' turned back around to look at Remus, and conveniently missed the one-fingered salute his nephew shot him.  Remus grinned at the young man, who smiled back before frowning.  'Dean' walked up to him, and blurted out, "PROFESSOR LUPIN??!!!!"

Remus blinked once.  Twice.  Then took a long, hard look at the man whose eyes were about ready to pop out of his head.  

"…Dean…Dean Thomas?"

"Yes, sir!  That's me…Wow, it's been a while…How have you been?  What are you doing **here** in my uncle's office?"  The former Gryffindor would've babbled some more to his old Professor if said uncle hadn't interrupted him.

"Wait a minute, Dean…You KNOW this werewolf?"

"Former, Uncle Richie…And yes, I do…He was my DADA teacher during my 3rd and 6th years at Hogwarts!  The best damn DADA teacher the school's ever had, in fact!  Which is why I'm wondering what you're doing here—"

"I decided to take a sabbatical after Voldemort's fall…As well as to adjust to no longer being a werewolf…Speaking of which, would you mind not telling anyone I was here, Mr. Thomas?"

"Call me Dean, Professor…And I promise I won't tell anyone…I understand your need for seclusion, what with all that happened to you after the cure…"

Remus winced, preferring not to remember all the werewolves that had hounded him, Severus, and Hermione…As well as those damned reporters…It had been hell, and he was forever glad for going into hiding.  Severus and Hermione, however, weren't so fortunate.  To this day, they were still hassled for information.  Not like they'd give any, of course…

"Thank you, Dean."

"No problem, Professor."

"Please, Dean, I'm not a teacher anymore…You may call me Remus now…You are an adult, after all."

"Erm…" Dean sputtered, "Sure…Remus…But you still haven't explained why you'd want **this** job.  Surely the Muggle world would have offered something more…worthy of your talents?"

"Unfortunately, there weren't any Wanted ads for former DADA teachers," Remus said dryly.  

"That's a damn shame," Dean declared, shaking his head.

Richard Thomas, who had been watching the conversation with growing confusion, scowled.  "If the both of you are QUITE finished.  Mr. Lupin, I'm sure you realize that I'm still conducting a job interview.  Which, I might add, won't end so well if you continue dawdling with my nephew like this."

Remus looked at him coolly, his light blue eyes staring him down.  "Well, Mr. Thomas, once I realized that you wouldn't give me this job anyway due to your obvious AND pathetic prejudice, I no longer cared how I'd do on this interview."  He stood up, and walked over to the door behind the man.  Before he pulled the door shut, he took out his wand, muttered, "_Accio portfolio!_", caught the flying stack of paper, stared once again at Richard Thomas, and closed the door.

Dean Thomas blinked, before grinning and sauntered out the door.  "Looks like he told YOU, Uncle Richie."

"Shut up, Dean…And STOP CALLING ME UNCLE RICHIE!!!"

But the young man didn't hear him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Now, Dean Thomas was pretty young.  A former Chaser in his final two years at Hogwarts, as well as a minor league soccer player, he considered himself pretty athletic, too.  

But, damn, Remus Lupin sure knew how to walk fast.  Dean had to sprint to keep up with his angry strides.  "Must be the werewolf in him," Dean muttered.  

"I HEARD THAT, MR. THOMAS!!!"  Remus had stopped to turn around and glare at his former student.  

Dean arched an eyebrow as he finally caught up to him.  "My uncle must have really pissed you off, huh, sir?"

Remus sighed, and ran his hand through his slightly graying hair.  "He was only the catalyst…I've been having a bad morning…And NO, I don't want to talk about it."

Dean grinned slightly.  "Sure thing, sir."  He respected Remus, especially ever since the War, when the Professor saved dozens of lives (including his own) while fighting with a silver bullet in his wand hand.  Needless to say, the man was good at what he did, even when near death.

They decided to have lunch together at a nearby outdoor café.  As they ate, they discussed what had happened in their lives.  Remus told Dean all the jobs he'd had ever since he'd retreated into the Muggle world.  

A spitting out of a soda.  "YOU WERE A JANITOR??!!!"

"…Yes."

True, some were rather humiliating, but they paid the rent.  

Dean told him about his engagement to his childhood sweetheart, who had turned out to be a Squib.  They were getting married in the fall.

"Can I see a picture of her, Dean?"

"Sure." A pause as he took out his wallet.

"She's beautiful."  

"Don't I know it…Would you believe that she's a distant cousin of Filch?"

A spewing out of a hot chocolate.  "WHAT??!!!!!"

After over an hour and a half talking, Dean looked at his ex-Professor, and stated bluntly, "You need a job."

Remus blinked, momentarily choking on his moccachino.  "Yes, I know that."

"Why don't you try coming back to Hogwarts again?  I mean, I've been writing to Hermione lately for advice on certain Transfiguration techniques—since she's McGonagall's assistant and all—and she tells me that the school REALLY needs another DADA teacher."

"No one's managed to keep it for more than a year?"

Dean laughed.  "Nope.  You're the only one that lasted two years…Even if they weren't one after the other…I think you should ask Dumbledore for the job.  He would hire you in a second."

Remus frowned into his chocolate milk.  "I don't know, Dean…I've been content living in the Muggle world for the past five years—"

"Moving around from job to job, struggling to make ends meet, nonetheless," Dean pointed out.  He smirked when Remus glared at him.

Remus frowned, his eyebrows knitted in thought.  "I'll consider it," he finally said.  He took out his wallet, withdrew money to pay for the lunch, and set it on the table.  "I must be going now, Dean."

Dean checked his watch.  "Yeah, me too.  I have a match at 3:30."

They looked at each other, and shook hands.  

"It was great seeing you again, Professor Lupin."

Remus smiled at the respect in his voice.  "And it was a pleasure meeting one of my fellow Gryffindors, Mr. Thomas."

They smiled at each other, and walked their separate ways, both having lighter hearts from seeing a familiar face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After his run-in with his former student, Remus's day had taken a turn for the better.  He decided to enter the Wizarding world for the first time in half a decade.  

It was one of the warmest welcomes he'd ever received in his life.  Everyone at the Leaky Cauldron seemed genuinely happy to see him.  If he hadn't insisted on maintaining that stoic façade, he would have cried.

Luckily, he didn't.  He hadn't changed THAT much.  

Once he owled Dumbledore about the DADA job using one of the Leaky Cauldron's post owls, his mood only seemed to get brighter.  He had the strange sense that if he got the job, all would be right again.

As he sat by the bar, talking to good old Tom (still toothless, he added silently to himself) and whistling to himself, he glanced at his watch.  And promptly did a double take.  "6:00??!!!  I spent FOUR hours at the Leaky Cauldron??!!!"  He paused, blushing as everyone turned to look at the tired looking man sitting at the bar.  He added quietly, "Well, I guess that makes sense…I DID have five years to catch up with…"

He shrugged, and after saying good-bye to everyone at the bar, he merely Apparated home.    

And found someone boiling water for tea in his kitchen.

And sucking on Lemon Drops.

That someone turned around, blue eyes twinkling merrily.  "Remus, my boy, it's been a long time since I last laid eyes on you…You're looking much better now, too!  I was worried about how you'd make it on your own…But you did!  I'm proud of you, Remus."

Remus blinked.  A dozen times.  He stuttered while trying to pick his jaw up off the floor.  "Prof-profes-Professor!"

The man smiled behind his beard.  "Really, Remus, we've known each other almost 30 years.  At least call me Albus."

Remus continued staring at Dumbledore.  As the seconds ticked by, he noticed that his staring was starting to make his old mentor slightly uncomfortable.  '_Well, maybe not uncomfortable…after all, just how much CAN a person see behind Albus's beard, anyway?  Those crinkled eyes…he probably ate a Lemon Drop too quickly…_' Remus thought.

"Actually, yes, a Lemon Drop did go down the wrong pipe just now…But I'm better now."  Albus laughed as Remus's jaw continued to sink to the floor.

"Albus, I've said it before, and I'll say it again: You should really reconsider going into the psychic hotline business."

Albus chuckled and shot back, "Unfortunately, I don't have the Jamaican accent that's required."

Both smiled at each other fondly.  One remembered a scared little boy with huge blue eyes who wanted to become a Gryffindor.  The other recalled a brown-bearded man who had taken him in when no other wizarding school would accept his kind, while offering Lemon Drops by the barrelful.  Good memories.

The comfortable staring contest was broken by the sound of the tea kettle whistling. 

"Well then," said Albus, "shall we have a little evening tea, my friend?"

"It would be my pleasure, Albus." 

A comfortable silence as respective teas were being sipped…and spit out since they were too hot.

"…Albus, just why is this tea pink?"

"It's a new brand from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.  They turn all the hair on your body the tea's color, and it lasts for about six hours.  The green mint one tastes the best, but I ran out before coming here."

"…Ah."  There was about fifteen minutes of straight-out laughing hysterically from Remus as he noticed Albus's beard turn cotton-candy pink.

Albus merely smiled indulgently, happy to see Remus laugh.  He looked as if he hadn't done so in the longest time.  He watched Remus wipe the tears of laughter from his eyes, and finally decided to get to the main issue.

"Remus, you probably know why I'm here."

Remus took a moment to answer, but was smiling, his voice hoarse.  "Of course.  I'm just surprised that you actually came here to answer my owl, much less do it so quickly."

"Well, I'm just a desperate old Headmaster searching frantically for a teacher before term starts."

"Professor, it doesn't start for another three months."

"I'm aware of that.  I just wanted to give my new—though you aren't exactly new—DADA Professor enough time to adjust to the wizarding world again."

"So…Despite it all, you're giving me the job?" Remus asked, hope in his eyes.

"Oh, quit with the self-moping, my friend.  It suits you too well.  Was there ever a doubt that I would give you the job?  You're the most capable man for the job, and deep down, you know it!"  He looked sternly across his silver-rimmed glasses at the worn-looking young man, and smiled as Remus cringed under his scrutiny.

"…Yes, sir."

"Good.  Now then," Albus stood up, burgundy velvet robes rustling, "I expect you tomorrow morning at ten o'clock in my office.  We'll reintroduce you to everyone.  Expect lots of sweets."

"Will do.  Good night, Albus, and thank you."

"It was my pleasure, Remus, old friend.  And don't forget that!"  On that final note, Albus Dumbledore Disapparated.

Remus smiled to himself as he got up to clean the tea cups.  He had almost forgotten the way Albus never failed to cheer him up.  "And that damned pink beard…" he muttered, shaking his head in amusement.  "Good ol' Albus."

He went into his tiny kitchen, and washed the cups manually, whistling an old tune to himself.  He was content.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was rather sad to note that, despite being a former werewolf, and thus an ex-creature-of-the-night, Remus Lupin couldn't keep his eyes open past nine o'clock.  He had always chalked it up to the fatigue of going through his monthly transformations, but even now, he was no night owl.  

However, he slept lightly.  

Extremely.  

As in, a mere pin dropped on the floor could have him bolting awake and looking frantically around for an intruder.  It was probably the predator in him that was always on its toes, and this time was no different.

Although, he wouldn't be surprised if someone in a coma in China had heard that scream.

He grabbed his wand off his nightstand and quickly changed into a pair of torn jeans and a white long-sleeved shirt.  Grabbing socks and shoes, he hurriedly put them on as he ran out the door, wand in his teeth.  He looked about ready to hex someone, and hex them good.

Imagine his surprise when he saw, in front of his neighbor's sidewalk, a young man.  With bright blue hair.  And standing there nonchalantly, as if he hadn't just screamed his bloody head off.  Because he knew it had to be him.  No one else would be caught dead at midnight in the heart of London, unless they had a death wish.  But apparently, he wasn't dead.  Yet.

As the young man continued to stand there, as if pondering something, Remus silently stepped up behind him, and tapped him on the shoulder.

The young man jumped, and turned around.  Remus was immediately struck by his sharp green eyes.  They somehow suited the shocking blue hair, in a way.  There was also something…not quite right with the man.  Something…darker behind those pools of emerald.   

"Are you alright, sir?" Remus asked politely.  After all, it was nice to be polite.  Even if the man had woken him at midnight screaming.  He wondered if the young man wasn't a homicidal maniac.  '_Nah…he looks so…small, to be a murderer…or nuts…although I STILL can't pinpoint what's so familiar about…him…wait a second…_'

While Remus was pondering his own thoughts, the man grinned sheepishly, and replied, "I believe I'm fine now that I got that out of my system, sir.  Thank…you…"

They looked at each other, realizing at the exact same time, of just what they were really looking at.  

Remus had met another werewolf.  Who was human-looking.  On the FULL moon.

But he knew what happened when werewolves met each other in the same territory.  He knew he needed to run.  NOW.  The wolf that had lain dormant in him for so long had finally stirred slightly.  And it wanted blood.  Remus wouldn't let it.  He'd have to die first.

As Remus stared to slowly back away, the young man stammered, "But…You…Full moon…"  And the young man crouched over in pain, gasping for breath.  Despite the life-and-death situation, Remus couldn't help but feel sorry for the man.  He knew that pain all too well, after all.  It had haunted him for 30 years, and seeing it from an outsider's view only made him truly aware of the pain the man was going through.  The man's inner wolf was fighting with him.  And amazingly, the small young man was hanging on.  Unfortunately, strength wouldn't stop the inevitable.  Once it started, it made sure that it made it to the finish.  Remus knew that he had to run.  His mind was screaming at him, '_RUN, YOU BLOODY BASTARD!!  PICK UP THOSE FUCKING FEET AND **MOVE**!!!!!_'  

But he couldn't make his feet move fast enough.  They were still slowly backing up, as if even they were mesmerized by the scene.  

The man looked as if he was finally giving up.  Remus couldn't blame him.  A human can only take the pain for so long before giving in.  But, as the man lifted his head up, he gasped out in a guttural voice, "Run."

And the man howled.  

It was THIS scream that prompted Remus into action.  He swiftly turned around and made to sprint towards his apartment door.  It was only twenty feet away.  

They would be the longest twenty feet in his life.  

As he ran those crucial feet, he didn't stop to turn around when he heard the wolf growl.  He couldn't afford to.  His life depended on it.  

'_Ten feet…COME ON, YOU'RE ALMOST THERE!!!_'

It was as if time had slowed to a crawl.  He could feel every square inch of his feet hitting the stone walkway leading to his door.  His heartbeat had tripled, thundering in his sensitive ears.  '_BADUMBADUMBADUMBADUMBADUMBADUM…_'  His mind was as alert as it could be, and it pointed out to him one important fact.

He still had his wand.  And he damn well knew how to use it.  He sure as hell wouldn't leave the werewolf to prowl the London streets and infect everyone.  The man he knew was inside that wolf would never recover once he realized what he had done.  And Remus wasn't going to let that happen.  Not to another one.

He quickly made a veer to the right, inwardly relieved when he saw that the werewolf had leaped, attempting to pounce on the spot he had just occupied.  The wolf slammed into the porch railing, snapping the metal like a twig.  It looked disoriented for a moment, before turning its head to gaze at Remus.  Amber eyes flashed, and a snarling mouth opened to growl, revealing white razors.  

Its confusion didn't last long.  It slowly got up while Remus frenetically searched for his wand.  By the time he grabbed it out of his left sleeve, and pointed it at the wolf, it was already preparing to leap.

In the loudest voice he had ever used in his life, he screamed with all his might, "**IMPEDIMENTA!!!!!!!!!!**"  

The wolf's pounce slowed down dramatically, and Remus struggled to jump out of the way before it could fall right on top of him.

He almost succeeded.  It caught him in the side instead.  

He grunted as he fell, nearly crushing his wand in the process.  As he turned to look at the wolf lying still, he breathed a sigh of relief.  

With a muttered, "Mobilicorpus," he floated the seemingly unconscious werewolf through his left-open apartment door.  A flick of his wand slammed the door shut, and he quickly went into his living room to dump the body onto his sofa.  

Once he did, he looked down at the wolf.  And decided to cast the Homorphus Charm to turn him back into a human.

As he watched the wolf whimper in pain, bones shifting, hair fading to white skin, Remus couldn't help but stare in sympathy.  The charm had never been placed on him, but he could only imagine how much it hurt.  '_It can't feel like the normal morphing back into human form, because it's forced upon the body…I'm sorry, Mr—_'

He paused.  After saving the man, he didn't even know his name.

He shook his head, "I'll ask him in the morning…Right now I have to clean him up."

A quick scan determined that the stranger only had a few mild scrapes and bruises from the collision with the railing.  Nothing that a few Healing Charms couldn't fix.  

Once the man looked as good as new, and tucked in with old blankets from the closet, Remus plodded tiredly to his bedroom.

"Today's…been a bad day," Remus concluded as he finally sank down into his bed once again.  He yawned loudly, and promptly fell asleep, fully clothed, with the full moon glowing from his window.

He failed to notice the small slash in his left arm sleeve.  It was bleeding.

TO BE CONTINUED…Mwahaha…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            ::mega-smirk::  Was that long enough for you?  It sure as heck was for me…::wipes brow::  I think that was the longest chapter I've ever written in my life…GO ME!

            :)

            So, tell me what you thought…'Cause the flashback ain't over yet!  We still have to deal with 'The Morning After'…And it promises to be a doozy…

            Oh, and don't worry…Willow, Sevvie, and all the rest will be coming soon…This fic threatens to be long, anyway…:)

            REVIEW!!!  DON'T FORGET!!!!!


	10. Author Note Numero Three

Redemption Author's Note, Number Three

::rolls eyes::

Yes, I know, not another one…

But, honestly, guys, I REALLY have NO clue what to write next…

There's so many possibilities, but I need it to be coherent enough to mesh with my prequel and sequel…

::smirk::  Aren't I ambitious?  It'll kill me one day, I swear…

But anyway, yes, I know I promised that I would have the next chapter by the next week after I posted the previous one…

Did that make sense?

Anyway…That was a LOT of weeks ago…::blush::

So, just to let you know: if I do ever decide to post again, it might be a LONG wait…

::tears::  I'M SORRY!!!  All of your reviews are so wonderfully wonderful and stuff, and yet I can't write to save my life…::MEGA-SIGH::

I really should stop promising you guys…It's making me so incredibly guilty…

::another MEGA-SIGH::

Sooo, yes, I'll just stop with updating this fic for now…And hopefully focus on other, SHORTER fics, to get my muse working…

::sigh::  I REALLY shouldn't have made my first fic an epic…But that wouldn't have been me!

:) Sorry again, fellow readers.  And I'm totally, absolutely, completely being truthful about this promise:  

You WILL be seeing more of me soon.  It just might not be this fic.   


	11. Oz meets the Hogwartians

…Erm…Well…Ok…I'm finally posting…Thank Merlin…:)

So, I'll just stop with the babbling, and start with CHAPTER 8!!!!  

…Yes, I still haven't broken in my first ten chapters yet…Isn't that sad?

Oh well…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

CHAPTER EIGHT

**::YET ANOTHER HUMUNGOUSLY LONG FLASHBACK::  **

            Remus woke up to the sound of his alarm clock clanging its merry tune (BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP…) at 6 AM.  He promptly rolled over, smashed the Muggle contraption with his fist, and turned over again, muttering, "I thought I killed you yesterday…"

            Of course, as he rolled over to go back to sleep, he promptly gave a manly yelp.  While grabbing his wand from underneath his pillow.  Why?  Because there was a strange man with brightly colored hair standing by the other side of his bed.  He quickly rolled off his bed, and muttered a quick spell to clothe himself: jeans and a white t-shirt.  Crouching by the other side of the bed, he pointed his wand straight at the stranger that was only a few feet away, and was halfway through uttering the trusty, "**_Petrificus Totalus!_**" hex.  All of this took place within the span of a second.

But, the spell was cut short when he realized it was the werewolf from the night before.  Said werewolf was also staring at him with the oddest look.  It was almost like…sympathy?

            The young man must have seen the confusion plastered all over his face, because he immediately said, "You don't know, do you?"

            Naturally, Remus was even more perplexed.

            The man must have seen this too, for he gave the smallest of smiles.  For some reason, Remus was not the least bit surprised that he had a Mona Lisa-esque smile.  _'Stoic this man is,'_ Remus' inner Yoda said.  _'But suits him, it does.'_

            This man must have been a mind reader, for he said, "Smiling makes my face hurt."

            Remus arched an eyebrow.  "I should introduce you to Severus one of these days.  I think the three of us could tie for 'Stoic Face of the Year'".  He paused.  "Then again, he's still prejudiced against werewolves, so maybe it's a bad idea…Although, I think he just hates **_me_**…Hmm…"

            The man arched an eyebrow.  "Yet **_you_** don't seem to hate **_him_**…I'll assume you still talk to him?"

            Remus grinned.  "Of course.  Annoying Severus is one of my only pastimes during the school year.  There's nothing else to do for fun, after all…"

            "Ah, so you're a teacher, then?"

            "The Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts, as a matter of fact…I mean, I used to be.  I quit five years ago, but I reapplied for the job yesterday, and I was accepted last night.  Merlin knows why Albus said yes, but he has always been such a good man…You see, he accepted me into the school when I was a boy, and while the atmosphere was still very…anti-werewolf…He didn't have to do it, but he did anyway, and I'll always be indebted to him…Great man, Dumbledore…Did I answer your question?"  Remus was breathless.

            The man looked amused, but slightly puzzled.  Though, Merlin knew how Remus could tell.  "Hogwarts is the name of the school?"

            Remus smirked.  "The founders had a quirky sense of humor.  But, I think 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' has a nice ring to it."

            For once, the man's face showed what he was feeling, for his eyes almost bulged out.  "They have schools for witches??!!"

            "And wizards.  Can't leave them out."

            "Wow," the man muttered.  "I wonder if Willow knows about this…"

            "Pardon?"

            "Nothing.  Oh, I'm being rude.  I'm Daniel Osbourne, by the way.  You can call me Oz, if you want.  Everyone does."

            "Ah, nice to finally put a name to a fellow werewolf."

            Oz's eyes bulged out even more.  "…So, you ARE Remus Lupin, then."

            Remus' eyes narrowed.  "Yes.  I am he.  How on earth did you—"

            "Your scent.  I remember last night you had the scent of a werewolf, yet you weren't one."  At this, Oz stared at him with that same strange look of pity.  And Remus STILL did not know why.  Merlin knew why, considering Oz practically spelled it out for him in that trademark, backwards way he always did it in.

            "For crying out loud, Daniel!  Stop looking at me like that!  You were the one that shifted so violently last night!!  **_I_** should be the one concerned about **_you_**, not the other way around…It looked like it was your first time shifting, and that **_had_** to hurt…I remember that feeling, so don't you look at me like that!" etc. etc.

            Now, Remus most likely could have ranted on much longer, had he not heard Oz's quiet reply of, "But now, you will too," in the middle of his tirade.  

            But he did hear it.  It took awhile for it to fully dawn on Remus, but even then, he didn't want to believe it.  

            Oz's eyes only grew sadder.  "Your arm, sir.  Look in the mirror."

            Remus looked at him, denial clearly on his face.  He walked slowly to the mirror, which was by the foot of his bed, and stared at himself.

            His left arm sleeve was torn, and blood had crusted up on the sleeve's ripped edges.  He hadn't even seen it until now.  He drew back the sleeve, wincing when he saw the cut.

            It was small, but a glaring red against his pale skin.  The telltale sign of a true lycanthrope infection.  And, irony of ironies, it had slashed across his old werewolf identification number.  It had faded to a faint grey outline, but with the small slash across it, the numbers stood out once again.  Gee, he had almost been to the point of completely forgetting about it…  

            Remus sat down on his bed, looked up at Oz, and smiled faintly, sadly.  "Well, I guess you really **_are_ **my fellow werewolf, huh?"

            Oz's face looked like it was about to shatter.  It was an amazing sight.  It almost looked painful on that once statue-like face.  Remus felt sorry for the boy.  "Mr. Lupin, please hear me out…I am so incredibly sorry for what I've done to you…I came here to ask for your help in controlling my inner wolf, ya know?  'Cause you are basically—well, I mean, you **_were_**—the only fully cured werewolf on the planet, ya know?  And, I brought it all back because Wolf-Oz decided to get all territorial and…wolfy…And, did I mention that I deserve whatever you want to do to me?  Because I do, and you're free to do as you wish, ya know…And I think I'm going to hyperventilate…I'm sure you realize that I'm not much of a talker, and this has never happened to me before, because I always took the fullest precautions around humans, but last night was just a total nightmare, and do you have a paper bag??!!"  All of this was said in one breath, of course.

            Remus, who was ready to fall into the trusty pit of despair, had to laugh at Oz.  It was funny!  Who would expect such a serious-looking man to babble so well?  He took his wand out of his jean pocket, and transfigured his old hairbrush into a brown paper bag.  While Oz went over to the dresser to grab the bag, he smiled and said, "Daniel…Oz…Please, don't blame yourself like this…And breathe slowly…In…Out…There you go…Anyway," he watched as Oz slowly breathed into the bag, "I'm not angry at you…I'm just in shock is all…"

            Oz put down the bag after a minute.  "I'll be leaving in a few minutes, by the way.  I just wanted to…I just didn't want to leave without saying something."

            "Oz, please stay…It'd be nice to have someone around who can…understand…I need to sit down."

            "Mr. Lupin, you **_are_** sitting down."

            "Oh…That's nice…And call me Remus, please…"

            Oz walked over to sit down next to the lost man.  Side-by-side, they stared at their images in the mirror.  Despite their obvious age difference, they had the exact same look on their faces: one of sadness.  Resignation.  Lostness, if that's even a word…

            But determination burned in the depths of their eyes.  One set was amber, the other emerald, but it didn't matter.  They would move on.  It was just another day in the life of a werewolf.

            Only this time, there were two.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Later that morning, around ten o'clock, they sat around Remus' kitchen table, nursing cups of coffee.  

            ("I thought British people always drank tea."  "Oh…shut up.")

            They had reached an understanding, of sorts.  Remus swore to Oz that he didn't blame him in any way whatsoever.  There would be no dead werewolf by nightfall.  No siree.  How could he, when the young man reminded him so much of himself at that age?

            In turn, Oz promised Remus that he would stay with him for a few more months.  At least, until he had learned full control over his beast.  That would require dual sessions of Wolfsbane Potion, as well as some chains…Also, he would learn to accept himself, wolf and man alike.  Naturally, Remus would learn right along with him.  

            ("It's about time.  I'm thinking you have years of repression in you."  "…Quit being the bloody psychiatrist!!"  "Whatever you say, Remus.")

            And now, they were just enjoying the comfortable silence between them.  The kind that you get when you're with someone you identify with.  The kind you get between friends on a weekday morning, who have nothing better to do—

            "BLOODY HELL!!! WE'RE LATE!!!"

            Oz merely smirked, an eyebrow arched, as his new friend and mentor began running around the kitchen, throwing his mug in the sink, whipping out his wand from his pocket, muttering a spell that caused the dishes to wash themselves, and scrambling back into the bedroom.

            "Remus, am I missing something?"

            "I'm late for a meeting with the Headmaster of Hogwarts!" yelled a muffled voice.

            "Oh, you mean that Albus guy?"

            Remus, hair and graying, patched robes in disarray, walked into the kitchen, a toothbrush in his mouth.

            "Yrsh, I ws sposhd tbe der tn menitz 'go."

            "…I didn't know wizards used toothbrushes.  Isn't that a…Muggle thing?"

            Remus walked over to the kitchen sink—which was now empty, since the clean dishes had put themselves away—and spit into it.  "Actually, pureblood wizards don't own them.  There's this nifty spell that cleans your teeth…Really saves…time…"  Seeing where Oz was going with this, he muttered, "Oh…shut up."

            Oz grinned.  Bugging Remus seemed to be his new favorite pastime.

            "Now then, we should Apparate into Hogsmeade, and then take one of the school's boats from there.  If we take the fastest boat, we'll be at the castle in less than fifteen minutes."  Remus glanced at Oz's clothes.  "Don't worry about wearing robes.  This is just a formality for a teacher.  Technically, it isn't even necessary, since Albus has been known to wear Bermuda shorts and Hawaiian shirts in the summer…But, it makes a good impression, I think…"  He paused when he noticed that the blue-haired man was trying not to laugh.  "What?  Do I have something in my teeth?"

            Oz snorted and shook his head.  "Do you babble often, Remus?"

            "No, actually.  It only happens when I'm excited in some way.  Why?"

            "Oh, nothing…I'll just have to introduce you to a certain friend of mine…I'm sure you two would have the most interesting conversations…" He trailed off as images of a certain red-haired witch filled his brain.  

            "Oz?  You there?"

            Oz shook himself.  "Yes, I'm fine…I just…miss her…I haven't seen her in years…" He trailed off again as the memories took over.

            Remus smiled wistfully, sadly.  "Ah, I know what you mean…" Both became lost in memories of their past loves, to the point where they didn't even notice a small "**_POP_**!" behind them.

            However, Remus did notice someone tapping his shoulder.  A quick yelp and he whipped around, wand raised.  A disarming spell died on his lips when he saw who it was.

            Oz, who was also shaken from his stupor, commented in his trademark bland way, "Nice robes."

            "Thank you, Mr. Osbourne," said the elderly man, who looked down at his canary yellow robes—with orange suns blazing throughout them—and smiled.  "I must say that your hair is the loveliest shade of blue.  Cornflower?  Blueberry?"

            Oz patted his hair fondly, and smiled back.  "Electric, actually.  It was Flamin' Engine Red last week."

            Remus, who had been watching this exchange silently, while slowly recovering from the Headmaster's heart attack-inducing appearance, finally spoke.  "Albus, I truly apologize for missing our appointment.  We were just leaving—"

            "Oh, nonsense," scoffed the Headmaster, "You should have told me Mr. Osbourne was staying with you."

            Remus looked puzzled as he turned to Oz.  "Oz, I didn't know you knew Albus Dumbledore."

            "I've never seen the man in my life, Remus."

            Remus arched an eyebrow.  "Then, Albus, how did you know—" He paused when he saw the twinkle behind Albus' eyes.  "Let me guess: another show of your omnipotent omniscience?"

            Dumbledore smiled widely.  "But of course."

            Remus rolled his eyes.  "Anyway, Headmaster, is the meeting still scheduled?"

            "Why, of course, Remus, I just came here to check on you, and then take you back to Hogwarts myself.  Have you already packed?"

            Remus was shocked.  "So soon, Albus?"

            "Why not?  The house elves can take care of it for you, if you want.  I'd like my favorite DADA Professor to be back where he belongs."

            "Even if he's a werewolf again, Albus?"

            For the first time in years, Remus finally saw a look of shock enter his mentor's face.  While this may have amused Remus at another time, this was a serious moment.  _'Now what?  Will he even take me in, now?  Why should he?  He's already done it three times, why even do it again?  Isn't that bad luck somewhere in Pago Pago?'_ the poor wolf thought, as he looked down at his feet.

            But then, looking up, he saw the Headmaster smiling at him.  That certainly threw him for a loop.  What nearly caused him to fall over was when Albus walked over to him and hugged him, enfolding him in his bright yellow robes.  If Remus could cry at this explicit display of affection, he would.  As it was, it was hard enough trying to hold back the floodgates.  But, naturally, Gryffindor pride took over, and he gritted his teeth against the tears.  

            That didn't keep him from sniffling and hiccupping, though he definitely tried hard not to do either one.  "…A-Al-Albus?"

            "Remus, you know you're always welcome at Hogwarts, whether human, werewolf, or jello.  We treat everyone equally, you know that."

            "Well, thank God you're not prejudiced against jello.  That would suck," said Oz, butting in.  

            Remus laughed, then turned around to get a drink of water.  His throat was dry.  Not that he was crying or anything.  Of course not.  As he was doing this, his mind was having a field day.  After five excruciatingly long years, he was finally going home.  His heart was threatening to burst out of his chest.

            He came out of his thoughts to hear Oz and Albus talking randomness.

            "Headmaster, what is this whole Apparating business?"

            "Well, Mr. Osbourne, it makes wizards and witches appear out of nowhere to scare the living daylights out of somebody."

            "Ah…And here I was, thinking it was something Star Trek-ish."

            Albus chuckled.  "Actually, you're pretty close.  It's just without those pesky beaming things."

            As they chatted away about wizard travel, and its comparisons to other science fiction, Remus merely shook his head. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Headmaster?  A question."

            "Call me Albus, Oz, and fire away."

            "Didn't you say Apparating was impossible on school grounds?"

            "Didn't you hear Remus say I was omnipotent?"

            "Touché."  Oz pondered something.  "Where exactly are we?"

            "Deep in the heart of Scotland."

            "Ah…So that whole _'Beam me up, Scotty_' was a strange coincidence?"

            "…I've never thought of that…"

            All three men were standing on the steps leading to the castle doors.  Oz had been impressed at the fact that he was actually about to enter a real, honest-to-god castle.  A castle-in-a-school.  '_Wait, that's school-in-a-castle_', Oz thought.  

            But, upon being asked what he thought about it, Oz simply replied, "It's cool."

            Never let it be said that Oz had changed completely.

            Albus turned to face Remus and Oz, his back facing the doors.  "Now then, gentlemen, shall we go inside?"

            "Yes," both werewolves said in unison.

            "Honestly, Albus, what took you so long?"  
            All three men looked to the source of the new voice.

            "Why, Minerva, you haven't aged a day."

            "Oh, can the flattery, Remus.  Save it for later," the woman said, blushing.  She looked over to the man on Albus' left, and her eyes widened slightly.  "Please tell me, young man, that that isn't your natural hair color."

            Oz smiled.  "Beats me.  There've been rumors that I was born a natural red head, but I always thought I was more of a brunette."

            Minerva's lips actually twitched in amusement.  "And you are…?"  
            "Daniel Osbourne, ma'am.  You can call me Oz, since everyone does.  And I'm a werewolf."

            Remus smirked.  "Oz, this isn't one of those Muggle AA meetings."

            "Yes, but they're right with that whole 'It helps relieve stress' thing, in my opinion."

            Minerva couldn't help but chuckle.  "Well, Mr. Osbourne, welcome to Hogwarts.  I am Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall.  I teach the Transfiguration course here."

            "Ah…Does that mean you turn people into rats?"

            "And other things."  She smirked.

            "Cool."

            "Well then, why don't we all go inside?  I believe the birds are confused at my choice of attire."

            "Yes, of course, Albus," said the Professor as she ushered them in.  "Though, I'm surprised you aren't in your shorts yet."

            "What makes you think I'm not, Minerva?"  At that, he took out his wand from under his voluminous sleeve, and with a flick, his yellow robes vanished.  In their place were khaki shorts and a fluorescent orange polo shirt.

            Oz's eyes widened, and he whistled.  "Looks…nice, Headmaster."

            McGonagall shook her head. "I'm getting rather old for this…I think I've finally gone blind," she muttered.

            "Nonsense, dear Professor.  If you were blind, you would've hexed me by now," the Headmaster said cheerfully.

            "Patience, Albus, I've still got time." 

            Oz smiled at Minerva, then started to look around. 

            "Do you like what you see, Oz?" Remus asked.

            Oz turned to look at them, and Remus had to smile.  The blue-haired man had the happiest child-like look on his face.  It brightened his entire demeanor, erasing the stoic façade for the briefest of moments.  He no longer looked older than his years.  And Remus was glad.  Hogwarts may very well do some good.

            The look on Oz's face disappeared, however, as he dead-panned, "Eh.  It beats a Tibetan monastery." 

            Remus, who was already learning to translate Oz-speak, stage-whispered to the others, "I think that means he'll like it here."

            Everyone smiled.  It was the beginning of an interesting summer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Eh, I guess I did decide to finally work on this baby, huh?  Will wonders never cease…Or is it wonders _ever_ cease?  I've always been confused by that…

            ::shrug::  Oh well.  Just another random thought.

            REVIEW!!!  I think I'm finally done with the flashbacks.  Now, there'll be more Willowy-ness!!!

            …I think.  :)  
   


End file.
